Collide
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: Lars has faced the worst of the worst; but he never prepared for this. He never expected that his worst enemy was himself. And there's only one girl that can save him. One that despises what he is. Can he rely on her? Or will his past and being swallow him whole?
1. Introduction

**(This story was inspired by xxDarknessxx3) **

**Warning: Vampire story! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, and the streets were quiet. One man stood on the roof, looking after those who couldn't defend themselves from the creatures of the night; although he was one himself, he despised those who looked at humans as mere tools.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough…"

The man detached himself from the shadows and stepped out into the rain. He carried a silver crafted sword as his only weapon.

"What brings you here, Blood Talon?" The man asked.

"We both do the same job, don't we?" He said. "And please, call me Hwoarang next time, Mr. Alexandersson."

The man stood up and faced Hwoarang. His eyes were dark blue, and they bored into his brown ones. "And next time, call me Lars, alright? You know how I hate formal introductions."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hwoarang was a vampire as well, but not the same species of what he was hunting; no, he was a half-vampire: all of their strengths, none of their weaknesses. Lars was born a full vampire, but he wasn't affected to normal things like other vampires are. In a nutshell, Lars can be considered a half-vampire as well.

Both men looked down towards the streets once more, but something caught both their eyes. With curiosity taking over, both of them silently dropped down to ground and dashed off towards the figure.

"Stop right there!"

They followed the figure down alleys and streets, but eventually, they cornered them.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Hwoarang said. "Don't lie to us."

The figure removed its cloak and laughed maniacally. "Who knew you were so oblivious? You fell right into our trap, Blood Talon and Alexandersson."

Both Lars and Hwoarang looked around and saw themselves surrounded by vampires. Neither of them was fazed as they started to lay waste to the low lives that surrounded them.

Blood covered Hwoarang's face as he drove the sword through a vampire's torso, with almost half his arm following. He swiped upwards and the vampire fell to the ground, split in half, withering and dying slowly.

Lars ripped the head off of a vampire's shoulders and twisted another's off. He smirked to himself as he saw the main vampire quiver in fear in the corner.

"You're pathetic," Lars said, throwing the head of a vampire on the ground. "You're not worth killing…Hwoarang, let's go."

Hwoarang held out his sword towards the vampire's neck with a devilish smirk as Lars turned tail and walked off.

"He isn't worth killing…but he can't be allowed to live."

In the next second, all you could hear was the deafening sound of screaming and then silence.

**(Next morning)**

The sound of birds chirping soothed Asuka Kazama's ears as she awakened from her slumber. With a yawn and a stretch, she walked downstairs to greet her best and life-long friend, Ling Xiaoyu.

"Hey," She said. "Did he come back yet?"

"He came back two hours ago," Xiaoyu said. "You might wanna let him-AHHHH!"

Both Asuka and Xiaoyu jumped back, surprised as they saw Hwoarang appear before them. A heavy sigh came out of Asuka's mouth as she walked towards him.

"You've gotta stop doing that," Asuka said. "You could've given us a heart attack!"

"Sorry sweetie…" Hwoarang grabbed her and held her close. "Lars was there with me this time."

"We haven't seen him in over two years! Is he alright?"

"He's fine; just as ruthless as ever."

Xiaoyu sat back down on the couch without a word. She was secretly terrified of vampires, and hearing about one never helped her fears. Hwoarang approached her and laid a hand on her shoulders.

"Xiao, I know it's a little scary for you, but…not all vampires are scary. You two are the only people I know that are immune to our powers, so that should be enough to let you know that vampires can't harm you."

"I'm scared of them because one tried to kill me before, remember? Nothing can undo what happened."

"Xiao, you can't-"

The phone rang and Hwoarang picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hwoarang, you're needed at the Mishima Ziabatsu. How soon can you come?"

Hwoarang grunted, but he answered positively. "Fine, I'll be there in five."

"Before you leave, bring Xiao and Asuka with you. This one could put them at risk this time."

Hwoarang straightened his spine. What's this mission about? "…Alright, I'll be there with both of them."

He hung up the phone and turned around. "Girls, we gotta go to the Mishima Ziabatsu. Come on…"

Asuka sighed as she walked up the stairs towards her room. "Jin's got you running left and right, huh? Didn't think we would be entering the fray either…"

Xiaoyu stayed in that same paralyzed state as she gripped her jacket; she has to go to the Mishima Ziabatsu because of what? It worried her to the point that her heart could stop right here.

"Xiao, calm down," Hwoarang said. "Jin's just gonna talk about a mission that only I have to go on. He wants me to bring you two so you can be out of danger."

"…Okay…"

Asuka came down the stairs dressed in black short shorts, a short sleeved designer blouse, and some shoes. Her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Are you two ready to go?" She asked. "The sooner we can get this out of the way, the better."

"Alright, you two…" Hwoarang opened up the door and jumped into his car. "Let's get going."


	2. Perfect Insanity

**The title of this chapter came from Perfect Insanity by Disturbed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jin Kazama and his father, Kazuya Mishima, both owned the Mishima Ziabatsu. It was a large corporal building; one of the largest organizations in the world, aside from the G-Corporation.

The Mishima Ziabatsu is usually working with the government, but they do their own investigations on the side; they hunt vampires all across Japan. The G-Corporation is run by Heihachi Mishima, which is Jin's grandfather. The G-Corporation is like a second branch, but things have not been running smoothly there, and it puts both Kazuya and Jin on edge.

"Hmm…have you gotten a call from Heihachi yet?" Jin asked.

"Not even a voicemail," Kazuya said. "Jin, I'm really beginning to think something's going on over there."

"We won't know until Hwoarang and the girls get here."

"Don't have to worry about that anymore…"

Hwoarang, Asuka, and Xiaoyu walked through the door. Jin was about to do a greeting, but Hwoarang's body language said otherwise.

"Cut to the chase," Hwoarang said. "What's the mission?"

"Heihachi's not answering his phone and we can't get in contact with Lars. We're sending you to the G-Corporation to see what's going on."

Hwoarang scoffed. "Easy; I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Wait…"

Asuka grabbed Hwoarang's arm before he left out the door.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked. "I'll be fine."

"Always expect the unexpected…" She leaned up and kissed him. "Okay…?"

Hwoarang nodded as he exited the room. With his sword in his hand, he headed towards the G-Corporation.

"What's the point of keeping us here if he's just going to the G-Corporation?" Xiaoyu asked. "Doesn't the G-Corp work with the Mishima Ziabatsu as well?"

"We can't seem to get in touch with Heihachi or Lars," Kazuya said. "And Hwoarang's the only one strong enough to handle danger if there is any inside."

"But what if there are too many vampires for him to handle him?" Asuka said, worried. "Who will help him then?"

"I'll do it…"

Everyone looked at Xiaoyu in disbelief. She despised vampires, but she decides to take on a mission involving one or more of them?

"Xiao, do you really wanna do this?" Jin asked. "It's gonna be dangerous."

"I know…just gimme some hunting equipment and I'll be on my way."

"If you say so…"

Kazuya shook his head as he exited the room to gather up the equipment. A few minutes later, he came back with a holster full of silver knives, a handgun filled with silver bullets, a clip, and a holster. Xiaoyu slipped all of the gear on, and took the keys to the company's car.

"I'll be back with both of them if possible," She said, turning the knob. "Don't wait up for me."

"Xiao…you don't have to do this," Asuka said. "You don't have to prove anything to any of us."

"I wanna prove that I'm not afraid of those damn creatures anymore. I hate the fact that my past is holding me back from my future. All of you know exactly what I'm talking about."

She opens up the door and leaves, leaving everyone in the office in silence.

**(Hwoarang-G-Corp main entrance)**

Hwoarang approached the G-Corp main entrance as silent as he could. He opened up the door and stepped inside; what he saw a few seconds later shocked him.

All of the employee's bodies were decimated; it looked like someone ripped their throats out and let them bleed to death. Others looked like they were impaled. A few looked like they were ripped into pieces.

_The smell of blood is still fresh, _Hwoarang thought. _Someone did this just recently. But who has the power and speed to kill these many people in such a short time?_

He started to think the worst-case scenario, but he stopped himself from jumping to conclusions. There's no way his best friend could've done this.

_I can't jump to conclusions just yet…I have to see this through to know exactly what happened._

Ignoring the army of littered bodies, he started to search the building in search of both Heihachi and Lars.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

Xiaoyu continued to drive down the highway towards the G-Corporation. Her mind kept wandering to five years ago when she was attacked by a vampire…

_Ignore that memory,_ she thought, shaking her head slightly. _That damn bitch is dead, and I hope she stays that way. _

Xiaoyu kept her eyes on the road, pushing the memory back into the deep contents of her brain. She had to focus; the two most important people in the history of the company are missing.

_Why is everything fucking up so quickly? _She thought. _Everything was peaches and cream just yesterday…what's actually going on behind the scenes…?_

She didn't know much about the company, but she knew who ran it and who they were. Jin and Kazuya were both vampires, and so were Heihachi and Lars. All of them were immune to silver, and were stronger than the average vampire by tenfold. The last thing she wanted to do was get on their bad sides.

When she arrived at the G-Corporation, she ran inside. She glanced at the dead bodies and continued running. She was frightened, but she refused to show it. She held out her handgun in an unrelenting grip, ready to take on any threat that presented itself.

"Hwoarang," She called out. "Where are you?"

"Xiao," He said. "Why are you here…?"

Xiaoyu ran towards him, with her mind slowly wandering. "What happened?"

"Shit," He said. "My suspicions were right…but why is he acting like this? It doesn't add up…"

"Who are you talking about?"

Before Hwoarang could answer her question, they both heard a loud scream. He stood up and carried Xiaoyu down the hallway towards the sound. It bothered them that someone was still alive in this place.

"Hwoarang, who were you talking about?" Xiaoyu asked again. "Were you talking about Lars?"

He nodded. "Something's off with him. He's acting like a blood crazed vampire."

Xiaoyu stiffened as Hwoarang continued to run towards the sound of the scream. She wondered if it was another innocent person, or even Lars himself. Either way, she started to think that offering to come here was a bad idea.

"Oh Jesus, stop it!"

Hwoarang let Xiaoyu down as he dashed towards Lars and engaged in battle with him. The only thing she was doing was staring in horror as her friends began to fight each other.

Hwoarang started throwing concentrated attacks at Lars, but all he did was dodge and smile. He looked menacing with the blood covering his face.

"What the…?"

Hwoarang found himself through a wall, and white-hot pain erupted in his back. He stood up, and he noticed something horrifying about Lars' appearance.

His eyes were blood red instead of being their midnight blue shade; his fangs were longer than normal, and he seemed to be oblivious to Xiaoyu. But all that changed when he turned his head towards her.

"_You…_"

Xiaoyu stiffened; what does he want with her? "W-what did I do?"

Before she could even move, Lars held her around her neck in an unrelenting grip. She couldn't breathe, but she started reaching for one of her knives in desperation.

_Come on, come on…! Just a little further and…_

Bingo; she grabbed the hilt of the blade and jammed it into his arm as hard as she could, hoping he would drop her. He did; he yelled and tried to yank the blade out of his arm. Hwoarang ran towards him and judo slammed him on the ground hard enough to crack the tiles. He yanked out the blade and handed it back to Xiaoyu.

"Here," He said. "That was some quick thinking back there; are you alright?"

Xiaoyu didn't let her gaze wander; her eyes were fixed on Lars' unconscious body. She leaned down towards him and picked up a vial containing a strange, milky liquid.

"Hwoarang, look at this."

Hwoarang took the vial and examined it. He couldn't tell what it was, so he put it in his pocket for safe-keeping.

"We'll give the vial to Jin and Kazuya when we get back," He said. "Something's not adding up, and this vial could give us the answers. Come on, help me with Lars."

"What? He's coming too?"

"He has to; he was carrying this vial. For what reasons, we don't know."

With an exasperated sigh, she helped Hwoarang carry Lars back to his car. After that, she headed back to her own car. She told Hwoarang that she had to make a side trip first. He didn't argue; he just told her to be back in time to hear the news about the vial. She nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

_I hate vampires, _she thought. _I despise them…I never imagined that I would work alongside them. Nor would I be attacked by one once again…I thought that I could put all of this behind me. But I was wrong…_

She turned, and went on the highway towards her house.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if this is too boring. It'll get better later on! Review so I can continue! Bye Peeps!**


	3. End of the Dream

**The title came from Evanescence's End of the Dream. Enjoy! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

* * *

Asuka paced back and forth in desperation as she waited for both Xiaoyu and Hwoarang to return. Kazuya and Jin both tried to calm her down, but nothing could calm her frayed nerves.

"Asuka, calm down," they said. "They'll be back soon, okay?"

"I can't calm down," She yelled. "I'm worried about Xiao; I hope she didn't get hurt…"

"She's not hurt if she's with Hwoarang," Kazuya said. "He's one of our best hunters; and he won't let anything happen to her. They've been friends for years."

Hwoarang walks through the door with Lars on his back. "I'm back. And I brought some presents."

Asuka smiled, but it quickly turned upside down. "Where's Xiao?" She asked.

"She went to her house," Hwoarang said. "She didn't say why; I couldn't find Heihachi either, but I managed to get Lars. It was kinda tricky."

"How was it tricky?" Jin asked. "Did something happen?"

"More than you can imagine. Here, catch."

He tossed the vial to Jin. "Lars had this with him; I don't know why."

"I'll get this down to the research team," Kazuya said, already at the door. "See what they can find. I'll be back."

The door closed and everyone was left in momentary silence; but not for long. Asuka and Jin were both on edge as they took in Lars' appearance.

"Why's he covered in blood?" Jin asked.

"He killed all of the employees in the building," Hwoarang said. "And he tried to kill both Xiaoyu and I. I knocked him out and brought him here afterwards. It wasn't easy, either."

"Oh man…" Asuka examined his back and saw pieces of wall and tile in his back. "Hold on sweetie, let me pull these out…"

Hwoarang stood still as she began to pull out the embedded material. He gritted his teeth as one by one, the bloody tiles and wall fell to the floor. After they were all taken out, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," He said. "That was really annoying me."

"Don't mention it." She placed another kiss on his cheek.

Jin turned his attention to his phone momentarily, hoping that Xiaoyu would call. After he realized that she wasn't gonna pick up, he turned his attention to Hwoarang again.

"So…how did he get like this?" Jin asked. "Did you just find him like this?"

"Kinda; he saw me and ran at first. But then he started fighting me without hesitation. That's how I got these pieces of wall and tile stuck in my back."

"What about Xiao?"

"He…choked her, but she managed to make him drop her by stabbing him with a silver knife."

Jin got up from his desk and walked towards Hwoarang and Lars. "This isn't good…"

"What's not good?" Asuka asked. "Xiaoyu isn't coming back?"

"She is coming back; but the thing is that she might start to resent Lars, even though it's not his fault. But for now, we have to wait for the results of the vial."

Hwoarang thought to himself as he walked out the door. _Xiao, are you really scared of Lars now? Do you really despise him now…?_

* * *

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

She drove back to her house, which was near the high school she graduated from two years ago, Mishima Polytechnic. She exited the car and walked into her house, where she was greeted by her mother, Shen Xiaoyu. She approached her mom and gave her a big hug.

"Hi mom," She said. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Shen said. "But I can't say the same about you, sweetie…"

Xiaoyu grasped her neck and winced in pain. She didn't think that Lars' grip could've _bruised_ her that quickly. But, he isn't human.

"I didn't think bruises would show up that quickly around my neck when he grabbed me," She said. "Guess I was wrong."

"You don't need to be mad at him; he wasn't in his right state of mind at the moment…"

"You know who I'm talking about, right?"

Shen nodded. "You're talking about Lars. I've known his mother for quite some time. But it's been a while since I've seen her…"

"…Mom, I'm not forgiving him any time soon. He grabbed me and he injured my neck; all I feel like doing now is slicing his throat open."

Shen knew why her daughter felt like she did; Lars left major bruises around her neck, and they still hurt. But she also didn't want her daughter to despise all vampires she came across. That could lead to trust issues in the near future.

"Sweetie, I have to tell you something…"

"Something about…?"

"About the G-Corporation; it's not the company you take it to be…"

Xiaoyu sat down in the living room with her mother; but something worried her. She just couldn't put her finger on it…

"Mom, what's this about?" She asked quietly. "This is beginning to scare me…"

"There's no reason for you to be scared…I'm sure you're aware that Heihachi Mishima is his father, right?"

"Yeah…mom, where are you going with this?"

Shen sighed and got up, motioning for her daughter to follow her into the hallway.

"Heihachi Mishima is not who you think he is," She said, her voice still staying in that same soft tone. "He's not the man you believe him to be. You cannot trust him at any cost."

She turned towards a cabinet and opened it, revealing a silver sword with a sheath. She took it out and handed it to Xiaoyu.

"Here; you'll need it later on."

Xiaoyu took it and did a double take; why was she giving her this? "Mom, what's this for?"

"Just trust me; it'll protect you. Now go back to the Mishima Ziabatsu; your friends are probably wondering if you're alright."

Xiaoyu turned and started to walk towards the door; Hwoarang opened the door and looked right at her.

"Xiao, are you alright? I ran all the way here."

Xiaoyu hugged him; she wanted to cry, but she didn't allow herself to break down in front of him. She wanted to stay strong.

"I'm fine," She said. "Just a bruise around my neck is all…"

Hwoarang inspected the bruise with a brush of his hand. His eyes widened a little, but he quickly hid his fear.

"He really pinched down, huh?" He said. "I guess that's what happens when you lose your mind momentarily…"

He took a knife from Xiaoyu's holster and slit his wrist; he pulled it up to her mouth as incentive for her to drink his blood. "Come on, it won't hurt."

She didn't argue; she started to drink his blood for a few seconds, but she couldn't stand the thought of drinking it much longer. She pushed his wrist away and wiped her mouth.

"Thanks," She said, grimacing a little. "You didn't need to do that…"

"I wanted to make sure Jin didn't decide to catch a bitch fit; you know how he is."

"I know…come on, let's go."

Xiaoyu stood up and bid good bye to her mother; Hwoarang bowed politely before following Xiaoyu.

"Come on, get on my back."

Xiaoyu jumped onto his back. "We're going back now?"

"Yeah; the info on the vial is done."

Hwoarang dashes off into the night, bidding one last good bye to Shen.

* * *

**Sorry about it being a little boring…I can't say how the other chapters will be, so bear with me! Later peeps! **


	4. I Don't Care

**The name of this chapter came from Apocalyptica ft. Adam G. of Three Days Grace's I don't care. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kazuya entered the office, carrying the results of the vial. He had also taken Lars down to the infirmary to be evaluated.

"So far all I know is that Lars was injected with the same vial as well," He said. "But now that we have the results, we can finally find out why he was carrying it."

"He was injected with one of those vials?" Asuka asked. "But by whom?"

"I…don't know that part. As long as he's stable, that's all that matters. But, it'll take a while before the contents of the vial leave his body."

"So he's still dangerous…"

Kazuya nodded; the medical team used restraints if he ever awakened. Just in case, of course.

"We have to wait for Xiaoyu and Hwoarang to come back before we can announce the findings."

Jin stood up and looked out the window; it was approaching dusk, and it was almost time for them to get the other hunters assembled.

"Hey guys."

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu both walked into the office, greeting everyone with a hello. "What's the result?"

"Well, there are a lot of unknown substances inside of it," Kazuya began. "Most of them vampires like us can't really adjust to. There's also something else in here, something I've never seen before…"

"What is it?" Xiaoyu asked.

Kazuya held up a tube filled with a substance. "It looks yellowish…I can't really make out the substance, but it's no doubt that this yellow substance was the cause of Lars' actions."

"I still don't wanna see him," Xiaoyu snapped. "If he touches me again, I'm slitting his throat."

"Xiao, you can't bear hatred against him now that you know that it wasn't his fault," Asuka said. "You know how he is towards you."

"I _used_ to know how he was; I'm not taking another chance with him."

"Xiao, you can't-"

She walked out of the office and slammed the door shut.

"Ah shit," Hwoarang said, holding his head in annoyance. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"It's gonna take some time for her to regain his trust," Kazuya said. "He did leave major bruises around her neck, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but…he didn't mean it. He wouldn't hurt Xiao intentionally."

"Let her blow off steam for a while," Jin said. "She'll come to her senses sooner or later."

Asuka ignored their arguing and stepped outside. She followed Xiaoyu and took the elevator to the top floor.

"Xiao, wait!"

Xiaoyu didn't listen; she continued walking ahead of her.

"Where are you going?"

"I just wanna think alone," She said. "I…I need some time to sort all of this out…"

"Xiao, there's nothing to sort out. Lars would've killed you if he meant it!"

"I don't care…"

"You say w-what?"

"I said I don't care; you weren't there when it happened. I looked into his eyes and I saw pure insanity; you can't say anything about that. His eyes looked like he wanted to kill."

Asuka couldn't believe what she was hearing; Xiaoyu began to resent the hell out of Lars, and nothing could change her mind. She wanted to say something, but no words came…

"Xiao, he…okay, I'll leave. But I really want you think this out…"

She walked out and headed down to the evaluation rooms, where Lars was being held. She was cautious as she entered his room, because she didn't want to alarm him.

"Lars, are you awake?"

Lars was perched on the window ceil, looking ahead. Asuka just sat down in the chair next to the door as quietly as she could.

"She's hates the shit outta me now, doesn't she?" He asked.

"She said she would slit your throat if you came near her again," Asuka said. "I didn't think she would take it that hard…"

"She still hasn't let go of her past…and neither have I…"

"Huh?"

Asuka stood up and approached him. "What do you mean?"

"I saved her from that vampire, but I was never able to help her mentally…I feel kinda guilty behind it, but she had to heal herself."

"You tried; that's all that matters."

Lars was already at the door, jacket in hand. He hugged Asuka before leaving. "I'm gonna go talk to her. If I come back in pieces…"

He chuckled a little. "You know what happened."

Asuka couldn't help but smile at his comment as he left.

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

Xiaoyu continued to allow the rain to pelt down on her body as she thought to herself in silence.

_I can't believe him, _she thought. _But if they found traces of the vial's contents in his body, then he really was out of his mind. I can't fault him for that then…but Heihachi Mishima…was my mom really telling the truth about him? _

She didn't know what to think; nothing made sense to her at the moment. She didn't believe that everything could turn upside down like that; but she was wrong.

"What are you doing out here like this?"

Xiaoyu snapped her head around and drew out her sword in an instant. "What do you want?"

"Xiao, please, just listen…"

She continued to hold her sword in an unrelenting grip. "I don't feel like listening to you!"

"Well, you're gonna listen anyway."

She turned around, looking for him; before she knew it, he was already holding her from behind. She struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Let me go," She yelled. "Let me go now!"

She tried to stab him by turning the sword towards her, but he grabbed her hand and threw the sword to the ground. "Listen to me."

"No!"

She grabbed a silver knife and tried to the same thing; he yanked it out of her hands and held them behind her.

"Stop trying to stab me and just listen for one damn minute!"

Xiaoyu stopped her movement and stayed limp in his arms. "What…?"

"Look, I…they gave you the results, right?"

She nodded. "What about it?"

"You heard everything about it. I can still feel the pain in my neck…"

On the inside, he knew who did this to him. He didn't want to reveal that much yet to them; especially to Xiaoyu.

"Anyways, you know that I was carrying the vial to give to you all. But…you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry…"

Xiaoyu fought to keep her temper under control. She believed that it wasn't his fault that he did what he did; but her trust with him has been shattered. Can they restore it?

"Sorry can't fix everything Lars," She said through gritted teeth. "And you know it. So let me go so I can leave."

"Not gonna happen."

The rain started to come down harder around them; it was cool, but nothing could sooth Xiaoyu's growing temper.

"Let. Me. Go," She said. "I don't wanna be here."

"You have no other choice," He said in equal tone. "Whether you know it or not, you're a target to many people. You can't just roam around like there's nothing wrong."

"I can, and I will. Now let go."

He let her go, but she turned around and whacked him a good one. He hissed in pain as he held his face.

"Ouch!"

"Go to hell."

Xiaoyu picked up her sword and stormed onto the elevator. Lars just stood in place in awe, unable to believe what has taken place.

"Xiao, I…"

He sighed to himself; how is he gonna restore trust between them now?

* * *

**Argh, I keep writing so boringly! I deserved to get slapped a little. But, I want you guys to review and I'll keep posting! Later peeps!**


	5. Bleed (I Must be Dreaming)

**The title of this story came from Evanescence's Bleed (I must be dreaming). Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

"Xiao, wait!"

Too late; she was already walking outside and down the street. He jumped down from the top floor and landed right in front of her.

"Come on, please…"

"Leave me alone," She snapped. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Lars shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that you feel this way…I'm sorry that I couldn't help you five years ago."

Xiaoyu stopped her advance down the street and turned around. "Stop saying sorry! If one word could fix everything, the world would be at peace! Find something else to say!"

The argument continued on for a few minutes, until it ended with Xiaoyu screaming, "_I hate you, Lars Alexandersson! Don't ever talk to me again!"_

She ran away, crying. Lars was left with nothing to say; a tear rolled down his face as he watched her run down the dark streets.

"I'm sorry…"

The pain that he felt previously at the G-Corporation came back with a vengeance; blood bubbled out of his mouth as he eyes started to change color once again. He fell down to his knees, holding his head in excruciating pain.

_What's going on? _He thought. _I thought the contents of the vial left my body…_

More blood came out of his mouth as he coughed. The more he struggled to keep the pain at bay, the more intense it became. When he couldn't take it anymore, he let out a monstrous roar that echoed into the sky.

* * *

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

She continued to run with tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was running to; she was just running away to somewhere she could be alone.

_I've gotta stay away from the Mishima Ziabatsu from now on, _She thought. _I hope they can understand…_

She bumped into someone when she ran around the corner. When she stood up, she gasped.

"Is that you, Lili?"

The figure stood up and removed her hood. "Yes, it is. What are you doing around here?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air," Xiaoyu said. "It's kinda busy back at the Mishima Ziabatsu."

"I'll bet; come on, let's go back to my house. You shouldn't be out here in this weather."

* * *

**(A few minutes later-at Lili's mansion)**

Xiaoyu walked around the room Lili gave to her in amazement; the room was larger than she imagined it would.

"Wow," She said. "This is amazing…are you sure I can have this room?"

"Of course," Lili said, smiling. "I don't mind it. Help yourself to anything in the closet."

Lili closed the door and allowed Xiaoyu to indulge herself into the riches that surrounded her.

She opened the closet and found some clothes that would fit her; she picked out a belly-high blue shirt with some dark blue short shorts. She carried them into the bathroom where she drew a hot bath. As she got into the bath tub and closed her eyes, her mind went wandering.

"_I hate you, Lars Alexandersson! Don't ever talk to me again!_"

Those words continued to ring in her head constantly as she closed her eyes. She was still angry at him; but her anger quickly turned to fear as the lights flickered and then shut off abruptly. Xiaoyu sighed and got out of the tub.

"Lili," She called out. "Did the power blow out or something?"

No answer; with a mental sigh, she got dressed and walked outside her room. The whole place was black, and she couldn't really see ahead of her. The only source of light in the house was the moonlight from outside.

"Lili…?"

At this point, Xiaoyu was scared; she didn't hear a peep from Lili, and all the lights were out. She ignored these findings and walked down the stairs.

"Lili, if this is a joke, can you cut it out?" She asked with a nervous laugh. "I'm really feeling scared now…"

When she reached the bottom, the front door was wide open and the doors were knocked off the hinges, glass products, including the windows, were shattered; Lili was on the floor, unconscious, and someone was clearly lurking in the shadows. She ran over to Lili and helped her up.

"Lili, what happened?" She asked. "Who did this?"

Lili's words were almost unintelligible as she stumbled back into unconsciousness again. Xiaoyu was once again left alone to pick up the pieces.

She searched around for a flashlight, but to no avail. When she turned around, a black figure was sitting against the wall with their head down. She wanted to run over and help, but her natural instincts stopped her from doing a mistake that might've cost her more than just her feelings.

The figure picked up his head, which was plastered with sweat. His voice was raspy as he spoke.

"_Run. Away."_

Xiaoyu's eyes widened as she realized the figure's situation. "Oh my god…Lars…"

He chuckled to himself as he looked up with shimmering blood red eyes. "_Run."_

Xiaoyu was mentally running away from him faster than she ever could've imagined; but in reality, she couldn't even move her legs. She couldn't even take her eyes off of Lars' bloody body.

"I…I can't leave you like this," She sputtered. "You'll only e-end up hurting y-yourself…"

Lars stood up, approaching her slowly. "_I said leave! Or else I'll kill you."_

Xiaoyu's eyes widened when he said that; she started to back away from slowly, but she never took her eyes off of him. She wanted to run, but her body said otherwise. She palmed some one of her silver knives, as she forgot to grab her sword from upstairs.

"Stop it," She said. "I don't wanna-huh?"

She released her grip on the hilt of the knife slowly, as she couldn't see Lars anymore. She still looked around, just in case he decided to surprise her.

"Whew," She breathed. "I thought for a second I was gonna have to stab him for a second…"

She walked back into the living room and set Lili on the couch. She secretly kept her guard up as she tended to Lili.

"Lili," She said. "Lili, wake up!"

No response; she muttered a curse as she walked around, looking for the power box. As she walked outside, she was thrown in the air and fell onto the grass with a hard thud.

"Ouch…"

She tried to get up, but a boot caught her in her stomach, and she slid into the side of the house. She looked up, but saw nothing there.

_I hope he didn't go into the house, _she thought as she ran back inside. _Lili's still vulnerable…_

She ran into the house and didn't see anything; except for Lili resting peacefully on the couch. She sighed heavily, but she felt hard hands grip her and slam her into the wall. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt the sudden pain in her back ebb.

"What the hell?" She yelled. "Stop throwing me everywhere, dammit!"

"_I warned you…I told you what I would do if you didn't leave here…_"

Lars' eyes narrowed at her violently. Xiaoyu stiffened as she noticed the similarities between what happened earlier and now; but the only difference is that her arms are pinned this time. How can she get out of this one?

* * *

**Okay, I have a question, and I need your honest opinion; do I write better in third-person? Leave a review, peeps!**


	6. One Step at a Time

**The title came from Jordin Sparks' One Step at a Time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Xiaoyu was pinned to the wall with nowhere to go; she tried moving her arms, but his grip only tightened.

"Let me go," She yelled. "You don't wanna do this!"

"_What makes you say that?_" He said, laughing. "_Nothing would make me happy than seeing you choking on your own blood._"

"Because…"

She took a deep gulp of fear. "You said that you would never hurt me…if you meant what you said, prove it!"

Lars held his head down with a low growl as he dropped her. Xiaoyu scrambled away from him as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding, and if she didn't control it, it could send Lars into deeper insanity.

_Come on, calm down! He's already insane, so don't make it worse! _

Once she got her heart rate under control, she opted to make a run for the door, but leaving Lili like she was is the last thing she wanted to do.

_Think Xiao, think…you can't leave either of them, but who's more important right now…?_

Lili was fine as long as she stayed on the couch; but Lars was close to losing his mind. She couldn't take care of him alone. With one last effort, she tried to wake Lili.

"Lili, come on! I need help…"

Lili started to stir; her eyes opened slowly as she sat up.

"W-What happened…?" She asked. "What happened to the house?"

"I'll explain in a few. Just help me with Lars, please…"

Xiaoyu made her way to Lars, who was now kneeling on the floor, clawing at the wall. She was almost scared to be near him, but she fought against her fears as she leaned down towards him.

"Lars, come on…we're gonna take you upstairs…"

He emitted a low growl which left Xiaoyu hesitant to grab him. She couldn't even take step back before he grabbed her leg.

"_Don't,_" He managed to say. "_Don't leave…not yet…_"

Xiaoyu became misty-eyed when she heard Lars' raspy voice. She couldn't do much; she was only human. But she could at least try to stem the pain that he was feeling.

"Lars…" She took a knife out of her holster and slit her wrist. "Here…I'll be fine."

He looked at her before taking her wrist. "_What…?_ _Why…?_"

She shook her head, ignoring his protests. She wanted him to feel better; she wanted him to stop hurting. And this was the only way she could make him feel better.

He took her wrist and bit down as hard as he could. A harsh gasp escaped from her as she felt his fangs slide in all the way to the hilt. She held him close as he continued to drink.

"Xiao-chan," Lili began. "What's going on with him? Why is he acting like an animal? Did something happen earlier?"

"I…I said something that really hurt him…he was also injected with something that made him like this."

"Do you know who did it?"

She shook her head; if she knew who did it, she would've killed them a long time ago. Her mind went in a haze as she felt Lars ease up and then let go of her wrist.

"Xiao, I…"

"It's…okay Lars…as long as you're fine…"

She stood up, but she immediately began swaying and her vision became double.

"Whoa, hold on!"

When her eyes focused again, she was in Lars' arms. She was surprised, but she didn't mind as much anymore.

"You still hate me?" He asked.

"No," She said, smiling to herself. "Not anymore…"

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(A few minutes later-Master bedroom)**

"Lili, I'm sorry that I trashed the place," Lars said. "Will you forgive me?"

"It quite alright," She said. "It wasn't your fault. By the way, who did this to you?"

Lars clenched his fists in anger as he began thinking again. He didn't wanna think about that moment of agony he felt when he tried to fight the pain.

"That doesn't matter right now," He said. "Is it okay if we stay here? Well, just until she comes to?"

Lili's smile didn't waver. "Stay as long as you like. Make sure you don't go jumping the bones too early, okay?"

Lars spat out his water and sputtered a little. "WHAT?"

"Calm down, it's just a joke. See ya later."

She closed the door and left Lars to think about what she just said. He wanted to smack her for saying something like that; but what if she's right? What if he does have feelings for Xiaoyu? Can he deny it if it's true?

"Lili's always pushing your buttons, huh?"

Lars stood up and sighed a little. "You have no idea…how long have you been standing there?"

Hwoarang climbed over the balcony and walked inside. "For a few minutes…you blacked out again, didn't you?"

He nodded slightly. "I was able to control myself a little bit. But not enough to stop myself from hurting Xiao…"

Hwoarang looked over in Xiaoyu's direction. She was pale, but she was sleeping soundly; he didn't have to go over to her to know that she was slightly cool.

"Tell me something Lars," He asked. "Do you actually have feelings for her?"

Once again, Lars spat out his drink. He looked at his life-long friend in disbelief as he sat his glass down.

"I'm gonna say this once again: WHAT?" He yelled. "Look, I'm not desperate to jump into the covers. Stop saying shit like that already!"

"Nope," He said, smiling proudly. "Is it true or not?"

"NOT TRUE!"

"Okay, okay…but what if you did?"

Lars had sighed and gave him the most serious face he could. "Dude, if I loved her, she would be screaming right now. Better yet; the bed would've been flipped over."

Hwoarang laughed at him a little; he wouldn't know how he felt unless he caught him in the act…even though that would never happen…not yet, at least.

"I believe you. But I don't really get to say an opinion on that…" He pointed behind Lars. "…But she does."

Lars turned around with his eye widened; a small yelp escaped from him as he saw Xiaoyu sitting up with a confused look on her face.

"What are you two talking about?" She said sleepily. "Something about beds…?"

"Uh…" Both of them looked at each other and then back at her. "It's something like that, yeah…"

She smiled a little. "…And flipping them over?"

"Oh hell no, she heard that part…" Lars walked out the door and screamed out for a few seconds, and then walked back inside. "So…what else did you hear?"

Xiaoyu stood up and went into the bathroom. "Something about making me scream, right?"

Lars turned unimaginably red while Hwoarang laughed his ass off. Lars glared at him until he shut his mouth.

"What?" He said, stifling his laugh. "You said it."

Lars faked a laugh, but he still stayed serious. "I'm scared to even ask the question again…"

"Don't ask again," Xiaoyu said. "There's no need; nor do I plan on hearing anymore…"

"I'm screwed…"

"Not yet…"

Hwoarang couldn't help his outbursts anymore; he started laughing as he backed away towards the door. "You better take it one step at a time; she's a little sensitive…BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lars sat down on the bed and drained his glass. He's been caught red-handed; and Xiaoyu's looking at him awkwardly. He couldn't help from looking back at her. Will Xiaoyu accept him? Or will she despise him once more?

* * *

**ARGH, I SUCK AT THIS! I still need your opinion, though; do I write better in third-person or first-person? Later!**


	7. Phenomenon

**The title came from Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

"Uh…"

Lars looked up at Xiaoyu with a nervous laugh. He didn't know what else to say but that he was caught red-handed. And saying sorry _definitely_ won't fix this one.

"So…what terms would you apply to what I said?" He said nervously.

"There's many actually," Xiaoyu said, smiling now. "And I know which terms you meant."

Hwoarang let out another outburst of laughter as Lars grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as loud as he could. No other explanation came to mind except that he could _actually _have feelings for her; he refused to admit it, though.

"Hwoarang," He said. "Can you give us a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure; I can give you a few hours if ya want."

With another laugh, he exited the room, leaving Lars and Xiaoyu as the only two in the room. The silence between them became palpable as neither of them spoke.

"I just need to know one thing," Xiaoyu began, breaking the silence. "And I need a straight answer: Could you…actually have feelings for me?"

"Uh…I don't know…and I really don't think it's a good idea for me to get in a relationship since I can go back into insanity at any time."

Xiaoyu leaned against the wall and slid down with her knees up to her chest. She didn't forget that part, but she really wanted to know where he stood on the whole relationship matter, even if he was afraid to be in one right now.

"I understand why you feel that way," She said. "But I just wanted to know…if you wanted to be in one, would you choose me?"

The silence came again; Xiaoyu picked up her head to look at him, but he was no longer on the opposite side of the room. She looked to the side of her and saw him sitting next to her. She smiled to herself as she began asking the question once more.

"So…?"

He nodded slightly. "If I were able to have my way right now, we wouldn't be sitting here in our clothes. But…I just can't put you at risk anymore. Jin would never forgive me."

"Jin's like…an overprotective brother to me; we've been friends ever since we were kids. And yes, I know he's a vampire, but…that doesn't affect our friendship at all. As long as I know he's trustworthy, it's fine. Same goes for you, Lars."

She had a point. Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi, and himself are all related; different mindsets and personalities…but still family nonetheless. Although to Lars, Heihachi's a different story. He _thought _he could trust him.

"I know you're comparing all four of us," He said. "We're all trustworthy; but I thought I could trust my own father…"

"What do you mean?"

Lars opened the collar of shirt and showed a scar that looked like an injection site. She ran her fingers against the scar a little before he dropped his hand from his collar.

"Heihachi was the one that injected you with that vial?" She asked. "I don't believe this…"

"Believe it," He said. "Because it happened; and I don't know how long it'll take for the stupid contents to leave my damn body."

He stood up and walked over to a vase filled with ripe roses; he took one out and handed it to Xiaoyu.

"Here, take it."

She took it and looked at him. "What's this for?"

"Just something to remember me by…I'm going to go look for Heihachi and rip his head clean off his shoulders."

"Wait!"

She grabbed his arm before he turned around. "He probably already knows you're coming after him. Don't go without backup!"

He turned around and held her in a tight embrace for a while. He didn't wanna leave her, especially his friends behind. But it's for the better. He let her go with a brush of his hand, but entangled his own with hers.

"I know how you are, and I want you to stop it. Don't follow me, okay?"

She sighed. "I know, but…you said all this stuff to me and you're still unstable. In the number of pros and cons I see, the cons are winning. Please, don't go."

"So much for 'One Step at a Time', huh…?" He sighed. "That's out the window…"

"No, it's not. You didn't kiss me or take me out on a date yet. But…I don't wanna go that far yet."

Lars dropped his hand from hers as he started to walk out on the balcony. "I don't plan on going that far just yet, either. There's too much to do…but if what you said was true, then I'll wait a little longer."

Xiaoyu grabbed a towel again, hoping that she could get enough time to take a full bath this time. She slowly walked towards the door of the bathroom, but stopped turning the knob.

"My mother wouldn't lie about something like Heihachi," She said. "Besides…she used to be a vampire hunter."

She walked inside of the bathroom and shut the door. She sighed as she put the rose on the bathroom counter as she drew her bath again.

* * *

**(Downstairs-Hwoarang and Lili)**

"Why did you say that?"

"Why _didn't_ I say that? He's practically playing protector unknowingly. You saw it when he stopped himself, didn't you?"

Lili sat down on the only piece of solid furniture that was on the downstairs level; her couch. She saw Lars' ability to stop his instincts when he tried to kill Xiaoyu and herself earlier; that's a rare ability for vampires, including her.

"Yes, I did," She said. "But he's already said that he doesn't love her. He cares for her, but he doesn't really carry any _real _feelings for her."

"Well, he lied to you," Hwoarang said. "Because he told me…"

He whispered into her ear all the things Lars said, including about what happened to him in the G-Corporation. Lili couldn't believe it, but the facts didn't lie.

"Oh my…are you serious he said that?"

"Why would I lie? Of course he said that about Xiao; and about the vial. Heihachi definitely made him like this."

"After all this time, I thought that Heihachi could be trusted…my father trusted him…I guess that explains it."

"What do you mean? Your father's gone?"

Lili nodded slightly. "Yes; he went with Heihachi to work on a special project of some sorts. I don't wanna believe that they used Lars as a test subject…"

"Maybe…come on, we're going to give this info to Jin and Kazuya. This could help us in getting enough clues as to where Heihachi might be."

Hwoarang held out his hand and Lili took it; they both were out of the house in a matter of seconds. But they didn't wanna leave Lars and Xiaoyu alone.

"We can't leave Lars and Xiao alone," Hwoarang said. "What if he starts to suffer from the symptoms again?"

"It's highly unlikely," Lili said. "He just had an episode not too long ago. As long as he doesn't let himself be taken over, he won't go berserk. Let's hurry so we can get back before something _does _happen."

Both of them continued their journey down the street and towards the Mishima Ziabatsu.

* * *

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

Xiaoyu got into the tub and relaxed herself almost immediately as the hot water soothed her body. Her eyes closed for a brief moment, as she became drowsy. When she opened her eyes, the water was murky. She wondered how long she was in the bathroom, as the water shouldn't be murky as it is.

"How did the water get like this?" She asked herself. "I've only been in here for about ten minutes…"

When she looked forward towards the drainer, she saw something bubbling in front of her. She reached forward and held her hand underneath the water to feel if something was there.

"That's funny…there's nothing-AHHHH!"

Something wrapped around her arm and tried to drown her; she tried to scream, but the mysterious figure was too strong for her to fight against it. Water was quickly filling up her lungs and it was becoming hard to breathe…

"What's wrong?"

Lars burst in the door and saw Xiaoyu screaming and continuously being pulled into the water. He pulled her body out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel before he could start glancing at her.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

Xiaoyu couldn't talk; her lungs were still full of water and she was still coughing it up. Once her lungs were clear, she took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"I-I don't know," She stammered. "Something wrapped around my arm and tried to drown me; I have no fucking idea what it was!"

"Calm down your heartbeat…"

"What?"

"C-C-calm down…"

Xiaoyu took deep breaths as she held her chest; her face was pale still. After she calmed down her heartbeat, she held onto Lars as tight as she could.

"What could've done that…?" She asked no one in particular. "It just wrapped around my arm and pulled me in. Who could've wanted me dead…?"

Lars growled internally; he knew only one person who could've been after her. But there was another person who could help them with stuff like this; someone he's related to.

"Come on," He said, helping Xiaoyu to her feet. "We're gonna go see someone…"

"I can't go anywhere like this," Xiaoyu said, running into the bedroom and grabbing a change of clothes that consists of some black jeans, a red and black striped tank-top, and some shoes. "I need to change! Stay in the bathroom until I finish, okay?"

Lars scoffed to himself as he folded his arms and turned away. He glanced over to the counter and saw the rose he'd given to Xiaoyu sitting on it. He picked it up and took a deep sniff; it still had its rich, sweet smell.

_I think I should pay Shen a visit, _He thought to himself. _But first, I have to see my brother…he's the only one that can give us clues as to where Heihachi might be…_

A tear rolled down his face as he thought of how all of this could end for him. The tear fell off his face and onto the rose, then onto the bathroom floor.

_How am I going to live normally again…? Am I forever trapped in insanity? Or will I be free from this mental hell?_

* * *

**Ah, dammit…I'm beginning to lose interest… FUUUUUU…  
Later peeps.**


	8. Nightmare

**The title of this story came from Avenged Sevenfold's Nightmare. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost…"

Xiaoyu slipped on her tank top and peered around into the bathroom. "I'm finished. Come on."

Now that it was safe, he walked out of the bathroom and grasped her hand as they both walked out to the balcony.

"Wait, we're going to go see Lee?" She asked.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" He said, slightly mocking her playfully. "I thought you were supposed to be a strategic genius."

"Whatever…let's get going."

Lars jumped out of the window and sprinted down the driveway, and then broke into a full dash down the street.

**(Mishima Ziabatsu)**

Jin walked around impatiently as he awaited a private message from his adopted uncle, Lee. He was the only person who could go deep into the G-Corporation for information.

"Calm down son," Kazuya said. "He'll answer soon. Getting info takes some time."

"We don't have a lot of time…what if Heihachi's in trouble?"

"Please…that guy's older than dirt and can handle himself. When has he ever-"

The door cringed opened and Hwoarang and Lili walked inside. Jin and Kazuya couldn't even imagine what could be wrong now.

"What's wrong now?" Jin asked.

"Lars had another episode and he trashed her place," Hwoarang said. "But she has some info that might shed light on this whole situation."

Both Kazuya and Jin were at attention; if it shed light on this crazy and sudden situation, they wanted every shred of info. People's lives depended it; especially theirs.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"Well, my father worked with you guys for a short time, right?" Lili said.

"Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?"

"There might've been a chance that my father could've been working on that vial along with Heihachi. It's also weird, but I believe that they used Lars as the first test subject…"

She closed her eyes with grief, unable to believe that her father could've been able to do something like this inhumane. "I just don't want to believe that…"

"Well, whatever they're doing, it sure as hell can't reach the surface," Kazuya said. "Because, if it does…this could spell the end for all of us."

The office remained quiet; could a secret experiment actually spell the end of life in an instant?

**(Xiaoyu and Lars)**

"…I can't believe that you're a full vampire, but you don't share any similarities to an actual one," Xiaoyu said. "How did you know that you were immune to silver?"

"When Asuka accidentally stabbed me with a silver knife when she was training," Lars said, still running through the woods. "She stabbed me right through the heart; to be honest, I thought I was dead."

"Well, at least you don't sparkle."

Lars stifled a chuckle. "You have a point…"

He came to stop at a mansion in the middle of the forest; it lit up majority of it, and it was decorated with the finest assortments. Even the doorbell had its own majestic jingle. Both of them looked at each other with irritated looks until the door opened.

"Hello, Lee-AHHHH!"

Instead of being greeted by a normal human, they were greeted by a large ass wolf. Xiaoyu looked at Lars, who was still wide-eyed.

"Lars?" She began. "WHO IS THIS?"

Lars looked back at her with a nervous chuckle. "Did I mention that Lee was a werewolf?"

"WHY IS THAT?"

"Because he was actually adopted…"

Xiaoyu sighed heavily before she turned her attention towards the wolf that stood in front of them. "Can you…turn back into your human form, please?"

Before she knew it, Lee was already turning back in his human form. He allowed them inside and shut the door.

"I've been expecting you two," He said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well…have you heard anything about Heihachi?" She asked. "We believe that he may've been experimenting on his own kind. We need help to see if this is true."

"Ah…" Lee led them to an upstairs room where he gave them the key. He didn't leave out just yet; he showed them a computer screen with PMs from Jin.

"I had a feeling that Jin had something to do with it."

Xiaoyu opened up an attachment file that showed the picture of that same vial Lars carried with him. The name of that vial was called "_Akumu__". _

"The name of the vial is '_Akumu_'?" Lars said. "That means…"

"'Nightmare'_," _Lee said. "And the name surprisingly fits its demonic nature…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xiaoyu said. "What's the…the description say?"

"It says that the vial is basically used for mind control, but it can also be used for just plain insanity. Judging by what Jin sent in the report, Lars is not safe, by any means. Heihachi has a grip on him, and he can snap at any time."

Lars stood up and walked around a little. Xiaoyu opted to say something to calm him down, but Lee held out a hand to stop her.

"None of us are safe," He said. "Not until the contents of the vial leave his body. And that could take up to a week."

"What do we do until then?"

"Watch him; what else _can _we do?"

_Great, _Xiaoyu thought as she sat down on the couch. _More bad news…at least we know Heihachi's behind this. Now we have a target._

"Lars, are you…?"

She looked over at him; he was holding his head in pain, but not enough to indicate that he was having another episode.

"I'm fine," He said, slightly irritated. "I just had a realization…"

"A realization about…?"

Lars growled a little to himself before answering. "I'm stuck in this mentally insane world for who knows how long. We need to pinpoint Heihachi's last known coordinates and go from there."

"I can't just do that," Lee said. "There's no trace of him. Guess we gotta find him the old-fashioned way."

Xiaoyu just quietly sat down on the couch, thinking of possible ways to track Heihachi. But all of them led to nothing, as usual. But she did have one last possible tactic; going to the scene of the crime.

"I guess we're going to the G-Corporation again," She said. "That's where this all started, right?"

"Xiao," Lars said, starting to object. "That's not an option; that's exactly what he'd expect from us."

"Then I guess we take the bait. What other choice do we have at this point?"

Once Xiaoyu's made up her mind, there's no changing it. Everyone knows that, including Lee. Going back inside might be dangerous, but there was no other choice. This was all they had to go by.

"Alright you two," Lee began. "Guess we're heading to the G-Corporation. Let's get going."

**(Mishima Ziabatsu)**

"Your father was working with Heihachi?" Jin asked. "And they worked on this vial that could change the course of both vampire and werewolf history as we know it? Well, Hwoarang; I guess you know where you're going…"

Hwoarang was already walking out of the door and walking towards the elevator. He pressed the button to call it, and stepped inside.

_I…I wish I didn't have to go back there, _He thought. _I don't wanna see Xiao anywhere near that place again…but she never listens anyway. _

When the elevator came to ground level, he stepped out and approached the door. Just as he was about to step outside, someone stopped him.

"Hwoarang, where are you going?"

"Asuka," Hwoarang said. "Why are you all dressed up in hunter gear?"

"I'm coming with you," She said. "It's too dangerous alone."

"I'll be fine, Asuka. I don't want the same scenario that I went through with Xiao to happen to you."

Asuka didn't listen to him; she still walked outside and waited for him to follow.

"Aren't you coming?"

With a sigh of defeat, he walked outside with her. "Okay, but you have to remember that this will be a little dangerous."

"I'll be fine; come on, let's go."

She jumped on Hwoarang's back, and they were down the street in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**I was able to do another chapter! Hoorah for me! Okay, I have no idea where this story is going…but that's the best part! Keep guessing peeps! **


	9. Get out Alive

**Title of the Story came from Three Days Grace's Get out Alive. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, Hwoarang…"

"What's wrong?"

Asuka hesitated to say what was on her mind, as she didn't know how to say it correctly. Going to the G-Corporation again was all fine and dandy, but…is going back to the place where all this started a good thing?

"Is going here again really a good thing?" She asked. "This is where this whole confusion shit started."

"Jin told us to go here because Lee most likely told Jin that Lars and Xiaoyu were going there as well. We're just going…in case something happens."

"And most likely it will."

Hwoarang jumped over a broken path without losing his stride. He continued to think about all the people that lost their lives due to this hidden project.

_Just how long was he working on this vial? _He thought as he approached the building once more. _We've had reports about vampires acting insane, but I would've never believed that it was this bad…_

He high jumped towards the main entrance and held open the door. "Ignore the bodies inside. That was Lars' doing."

Asuka couldn't help but look on in disbelief at the carnage that presented itself to her. Bodies lay on the floor, lifeless. Others were dismembered or slit open, left to die. She didn't wanna believe that Lars was capable of this much destruction. But it also opened her eyes to the situation at hand; it meant that this vial Heihachi's creating could spell hell itself. This was something they couldn't let slip by.

"He just couldn't control himself, could he?" She said.

"He tried, but the pain became too much. Come on; let's see what we can find."

* * *

**(Outskirts of the G-Corporation)**

"What do we need to find inside?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Answers," Lee said. "And we're gonna get them; whether he likes it or not."

_I don't wanna go,_ she thought. _I don't wanna see those dead bodies again…those people died for no reason; and their deaths were in vain._

"Lars, I have a question," Lee began. "And it's kinda weird, but…is it possible that you're a hybrid as well?"

"What makes you say that?" Lars asked.

"Well, you're immune to everything a regular vampire is vulnerable to. And you're stronger than a normal vampire by tenfold."

"So…? I was born this way."

Lee stopped at the steps and motions for both of them to follow him around the back. There was a long ladder, but no back door.

"Well, there's something about your eyes…"

"WHY ARE YOU CHECKING OUT MY EYES?"

"Guys," Xiaoyu said, breaking up the awkward conversation. "What's the reason for this?"

"We don't know who or what's really inside," He said. "And we're gonna go through to the top to avoid being detected."

"I don't feel like climbing all those rungs. Can someone toss me up there?"

Lars tossed Xiaoyu up towards the roof, where she landed safely on her feet. She looked around a little before she turned around to face them again.

"Okay, so we just go in and get out. Is that the plan?"

"I guess so," Lee said. "But be careful. Who knows what's lurking inside."

Lars pulled off the latch and opened up the cover. Everyone jumped inside as their entrance slammed shut above them.

"I guess we just…go on ahead?"

"This is already going downhill…"

Xiaoyu walked ahead a little and turned a corner; the dead bodies weren't only downstairs. They were all over the place. But the only thing different is that these were done recently.

"Hey guys; check this out."

Lars and Lee both examined the bodies; Xiaoyu wasn't lying. The blood was still warm.

"Judging from their wounds, it was a quick death," Lee began. "But the person couldn't be far if the blood is as warm as it is."

"Or they could be lurking around us…"

Lars stood in a protective stance as he scanned the hallways for anything suspicious. "There could be more than one of them; stay alert."

Xiaoyu stayed behind both of them. She _hoped _that they didn't run into any vampires, but the chances of that are pretty slim, especially since all of them were hunters of their own kind.

"Let's go look," Xiaoyu said. "…Just in case?"

No one argued; no vampires are going to live if this is what they were gonna do to the human kind. And they were gonna see to it.

* * *

**(Hwoarang and Asuka)**

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Nothing yet…"

Asuka slammed her fist on one of the tables in an examination room out of impatience. They've been searching ever since they walked into the building, but all incriminating evidence seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Dammit," She yelled. "Heihachi was smart enough to cover his tracks. I gotta give the old man where credit's due."

"No kidding…but, uh…come and look at this."

Asuka turned the corner where Hwoarang was pointing; there were more bodies piled up in a corner. She gasped slightly when she noticed the marks that covered them.

"They bit them all over their body," She said, slightly trembling. "What's the point of doing something like this?"

"I have no idea," He said. "But I don't like the smell they're giving off. Let's get outta here while we can."

Hwoarang and Asuka both made a run towards the door; before they could, the door sealed shut, locking them inside.

"No way, the door locked," Hwoarang yelled, banging on the door. "This is bullshit!"

"Hwoarang, the bodies; the bodies are missing!"

He turned around; she was right. The bodies weren't in their regular spots, and they were surrounded. Hwoarang drew out his sword, his eyes blazing at the new vampires.

"Asuka, get behind me. This is gonna get real rough…"

He snarled slightly as his eyes changed colors. "_Bring it, bitches!_"

* * *

**(Upstairs)**

"What the fuck?" Lars yelled. "We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep doing this!"

"Keep quiet," Lee snapped. "We don't wanna attract any unnecessary attention."

"Well, we're kinda attracting attention to ourselves by carrying Xiao along. Any other suggestions you wanna tell us?"

With a quick roll of her eyes, Xiaoyu walked ahead of them. What she saw ahead startled her.

"Guys…? The bodies are missing…"

"What?"

Both Lee and Lars turned the corner; the bodies that were littered on the floor were now gone. They held Xiaoyu behind them as they moved down the corridor.

"They rose up too quickly," Lars said. "I've never seen this before…was this something he wanted to happen? Or is this a side effect?"

"Doesn't matter; let's keep going so Xiao can be somewhere safe…"

"Uh, too late…"

Lars and Lee turned around; the seemingly dead bodies were now surrounding them. They began to run, but to no avail. The vampires formed a blockade so that they had nowhere to go.

"Dammit," Lee said. "Now what do we do?"

Xiaoyu ran towards an office door and opened it; all of them ran inside and locked the door behind them.

"Okay, my recent question still needs to be answered; what in the hell do we do?"

"Isn't there another way-"

Xiaoyu's phone went off; she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Xiao, where are you?"

"Asuka, is that you? We're trapped by vampires; where are you?"

"The same as you are. We're in the building and we need some help! Try to get down to ground level as fast as you can!"

The call ended and horror shot through all three of them. Their friends needed help, but they couldn't reach them.

"How are we gonna help them?" Xiaoyu asked.

"…Stand back."

Lars grabbed a window and yanked it off its hinges, breaking it. He picked up a shard and walked towards Xiaoyu.

"Gimme your arm."

"What are you thinking? That's adding gasoline to the fire!"

"Trust me; just gimme your arm."

Xiaoyu reluctantly held out her arm; shock ran through her as she felt Lars jam the jagged piece of glass in and then pull it back out. The smell of human blood would drive newborns crazy.

"Okay, we're gonna need to jump," He said. "That door won't hold them for much longer."

"What? We're 60 stories in the air! That fall will kill anyone!"

"Not us. Get on my back."

She jumped on his back, and in an instant, they were airborne. She screamed, but when she opened her eyes, they were already on the ground.

"Come on," She yelled. "Hwoarang and Asuka said they needed help!"

* * *

**I'll be updating really slow because I'm really occupied right now with important stuff. Bye Peeps, YEAH!**


	10. Get out Alive pt2

"Come on; Hwoarang and Asuka said they needed help!"

"Where are they located?" Lee asked.

Lars closed his eyes for a brief period and then opened them. "They're in one of the examination rooms, and they're surrounded. Come on, let's get going."

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"I'm positive."

All at once, Lars and Lee dashed down the hallway.

**(Hwoarang and Asuka)**

"Did you call them?" Hwoarang yelled. "I can't keep this on for much longer!"

"They said they were coming," Asuka said. "Move back a little!"

Asuka pulled the pin off a hand grenade and sent it flying across the opposite side of the room. Hwoarang grabbed her and turned his back towards the explosion. He waited for the dust to settle before he let her go.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm alright…"

The door that was supposedly locked began to break off its hinges. Asuka ran behind Hwoarang as he readied himself for an oncoming attack. But the figures weren't hostile.

"Lars? You brought Xiao and Lee too?" He asked.

"More like begged to come along," He said. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine; come on, we need to find some solid evidence."

Everyone left out, except for Lars. He glanced around the whole room with slight remorse.

"All of these people didn't deserve this," He said. "Why not just take me and leave the innocent alone…?"

"Lars?"

He turned around to face Xiaoyu. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

With slight sigh, he followed them outside. But an all too familiar sensation came over him before he realized it. Blood poured out of his mouth and his body became weak. Xiaoyu rushed to his aid, but he pushed her off.

"_No,_" He yelled. "_Get away from me!_"

"Lars, I don't wanna leave you!"

"_You have no choice! Get away from me!_"

Lee pulled Xiaoyu away from Lars and dashed down the corridor. She yelled for him, but her shouts fell on deaf ears. Asuka kneeled down towards him as Hwoarang tried to pull her.

"Lars, what's happening?" She asked.

"_Just go! Hwoarang, take her…and go down the hallway!_"

Hwoarang didn't argue; he grabbed Asuka and dashed down the hallway.

"Why'd you do that?" She yelled. "I could've helped him!"

"It's the side effects of the vial," Hwoarang said. "He can't control them, no matter how hard he tried."

"But, he can't be left like that!"

"Right now, we have no choice."

* * *

**(Lee and Xiaoyu)**

"Lee, no; I have to go back and help him!"

"You can't! He'll end up skinning you alive!"

Xiaoyu couldn't help but go back to earlier when Lars had her pinned against the wall. It hurt her to see him this way, but she couldn't do anything to help. Not unless she wanted to become a snack for him.

"Okay, since we can't help him," She began. "Can we start by getting the hell outta here?"

"I second that."

They both started to go back the way they came, but something told them to go another way. Hwoarang and Asuka came dashing down the opposite way in a rush.

"Come on," Hwoarang yelled. "We need to get the hell outta here!"

"Wait; Hwoarang, stay with me. Asuka and Xiaoyu, get outta here as fast as you can!"

"What?" Asuka refused to leave without both of them; she didn't want to see them get hurt. "You guys should come with us; you guys are no match for him!"

"We can hold him off," Hwoarang said. "Just get back to the Mishima Ziabatsu!"

Xiaoyu dragged Asuka from the scene and dashed down the hallway without looking back. Lee and Hwoarang stood in place, waiting for Lars to come down the corridor.

* * *

**(Asuka and Xiaoyu)**

"This is the third time?" Asuka asked. "What about the second time?"

"It happened at Lili's house, remember?" Xiaoyu reminded.

"Oh yeah…"

Xiaoyu continued to run with Asuka back towards the entrance. It was longer to go through the opposite way, but it was more convenient. They wouldn't have to worry about Lars stalking them.

"Come on, I think it's this way."

Xiaoyu and Asuka both ran towards a door, and they tried to open it; it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, it won't budge," Xiaoyu said. "Now what do we do?"

"Come on, I know there's another way outta here. We can't be stuck in here."

Asuka led Xiaoyu and went back the way they came. Hwoarang and Lee came down the hallway, motioning for them to turn back.

"Don't come this way," Lee yelled. "He's following us!"

"Turn back!"

Everyone bolted back towards the door that was jammed; Hwoarang rammed it down and everyone ran out with him.

"Come on, we need to-ah!"

Xiaoyu was tripped up by something and she crashed to the ground with a hard thud. She got up to her knees, but was horrified to turn around.

"Guys…?"

Hwoarang jumped over her and took a protective stance in front of her. "Keep going!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Xiaoyu said. "I'm staying with you! I can't leave Lars like this!"

"I'm the only one who can handle him! Go back to the Mishima Ziabatsu and tell Jin and Kazuya what's going on!"

"We'll go," Lee said. "You two just be careful in incapacitating him."

Lee and Asuka both started running back to the Mishima Ziabatsu, leaving Xiaoyu and Hwoarang to take care of Lars.

Hwoarang turned towards Xiaoyu a little. "Xiao, your arm's bleeding!"

Xiaoyu looked down at her arm and wrapped it up with a piece of fabric. She totally forgot about the piece of glass that was jammed into her arm earlier.

"It's nothing to worry about," She said. "Just focus on-whoa!"

Xiaoyu narrowly dodged a kick that would've knocked her clean into the air by crouching and crawling away. Hwoarang tackled Lars and they both slammed hard into a car.

"Give it up," Hwoarang yelled. "You don't stand a chance!"

"_Get off of me!_"

With very little effort, Lars pushed Hwoarang back and he fell onto another car. Xiaoyu just looked on in awe as she saw him jump onto the car Hwoarang was laying on. He picked him up by his neck and began choking the life outta him.

"_Are you ready to die?_" Lars said with no remorse.

"Stop it!"

Xiaoyu drew out her sword and plunged it into Lars' torso. He screamed and dropped Hwoarang as he fumbled to grab the sword.

Hwoarang fell on the floor, clutching at his throat. After he was able to catch his breath, he grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and started to make a run for it.

"Come on," He yelled. "We need to go!"

"Go where?!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "We can't go back to the Mishima Ziabatsu! That'll put everyone in danger!"

"I know that, so I have another place where we can go."

"Which is…?"

Hwoarang didn't answer, as he had to get away from Lars as fast as they could. He didn't have to turn back to know how far he was.

"Look, don't ask any more questions until we get there, alright? He's right behind us!"

Xiaoyu didn't dare look back; she just continued to run where ever her feet took her.

"I hope where ever you're taking me is secure…"

"It'll be hard to find us; that's as much as I can guarantee."

* * *

**(Mishima Ziabatsu)**

"We haven't got a call from any of them," Jin said. "I'm going to go check on them…"

When Jin approached the door, it burst open with Lee and Asuka in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We had to get away from Lars," Asuka sighed. "He had another episode."

"Where are Hwoarang and Xiaoyu?"

"They're handling him."

Jin sniffed the air, as he caught the scent of fresh human blood. "Stay here with Kazuya and Lili." He dashed out of the office and quickly headed out to his car."

_This cannot be good,_ he thought as he turned on the engine. _Something isn't right…his episodes are becoming too frequent. We've got to find that man ASAP. _

He put the car in drive and started down the interstate as he followed the scent.


	11. It's All Over

**Title of this chapter came from it's all over by Three Days Grace. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're at a temple?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah," Hwoarang said. "It's a few hundred stories high, and it'll take a while for Lars to find us."

"Well, no use waiting for him to come; he can smell me from a mile away. Let's get inside."

When they got inside, Hwoarang picked up a first aid kit. He took out a roll of gauze, some peroxide, and some cotton balls.

"Hold out your arm."

Xiaoyu held out her arm and watched Hwoarang as he put peroxide on a cotton ball and squeezed out a few drops on her wound. She hissed to herself as she felt the sting of the peroxide clean her wound.

"Ouch!"

"I know, just bear with me. I'm almost finished…"

He wrapped her arm in gauze and then let her go. "There, all done."

"Does this place have power still?"

"It's enough. Just in case, take this flashlight."

Hwoarang handed her the flashlight as he led her to the top of the temple. They didn't have much time left to get to safety.

"I don't know how far away he is, but I know that it's too late to throw him off our trail," He said. "So we should lie low for a while."

"For how long should we stay here?"

"Don't know; but it'll be a few minutes before someone notices something's wrong."

Before they were able to go through the door, the power shut off.

"Dammit!"

"I don't like this…"

Hwoarang walked inside with Xiaoyu and shut the door tight. The power cut off, but he didn't think much of it at first; but when he heard footsteps below them, it put him on instant alert. Lars wasn't behind them as they walked towards this place, but he must've picked up the scent pretty quickly. With Xiaoyu's arm taped up, it made it much worse for both of them.

"You have a gun, right?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna go look around. If you see something that breathes and moves, kill it; no questions asked. Do you understand?"

Xiaoyu nodded as he left out the room. She kept a firm grip on her gun as she started to focus herself. But a voice that echoed off the walls made her shiver.

"_I know where you are…you can never hide from me._"

Xiaoyu stood up and almost rammed down the door to get out. She grabbed her flashlight and turned it on.

"I hope I'm hallucinating," She said to herself. "I know he's not up here this fast…"

"_You keep the truth away from you so you won't have to face it…but even then, you can't control fate._"

"Shut up!"

She started to run, but his voice only got louder.

"_Go on, run. Give me something to chase after I spill Hwoarang's blood all over the wall!_ _I'm begging you to._"

"Fine then; have fun trying to catching me on foot, asshole. Because it won't be as easy as you think."

She started to run, ignoring Lars' threat. She meant what she said; she wasn't going to be captured so easily, even if she was human.

_Why? _She thought. _Why is he after me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?! I try to help, and I end up like…some special prize?! What the hell?!_

She held the flashlight in a tight grip as she ran down the pitch black corridor.

* * *

**(Jin Kazama) **

As he arrived towards the temple, he couldn't help but feel skeptical. The vial's contents are increasing Lars' strength, and it kinda worried him.

_That vial's causing trouble more than it's worth, _He thought to himself. _This vial's taking way too long to leave his body._

He walked inside, unable to ignore the smell of blood.

"Hwoarang, are you here?" He called out. "Is anyone here?"

No answer. "Xiao, are you here?"

No answer again. He was beginning to feel agitated slightly, but couldn't give up. This is where the scent took him.

"I guess I gotta do this on my own…"

As he travelled up the stairs, his senses went on full alert. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps and the sound of steel meeting with flesh. He quickly ran up towards the sounds. What he saw next was something he could never live down.

"Oh god…"

Jin approached the figure's severely broken and battered body and tried to clear as much of the blood away as he could.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

The figure lifted up his head slightly. "Jin…I…I couldn't…"

"It's alright Hwoarang," He said, frantic. "Where's Xiao?"

"She…she left the room I told her to stay in…No doubt…Lars is after her…"

"You need to stay alive, alright?! Asuka will never forgive me if you die!"

Hwoarang's head dipped down and he slowly lost consciousness again. Jin yelled his name, but it was already too late.

"Dammit!"

He slammed his fist on the floor hard enough to crack the wood. If Hwoarang died here, Asuka would probably decapitate him before he got all the words out.

"_You're next, boy. I already got rid of him, and the girl is next._"

With new resolve, Jin picked himself up off the floor and started down the hallway.

* * *

**(Back at the office) **

"Did you find anything of interest?"

"I did; I need to tell Jin about it if he wants to bring Lars back in one piece."

Kazuya picked up his phone and dialed Jin's number, but all he got was his voicemail. He decided to leave a message instead.

"Jin, if you got this message, there's some new info that might shock you, but will also give you something to consider…"

He took a deep breath. "The vial that Lars has inside of him tends to grow stronger overtime. If he's not trying to kill you on sight, you're lucky. But eventually, he'll lose his conscience and kill anything that moves. I hope this helps."

He hung up the phone and rested his head onto his desk. "This has just gone from bad to worse…"

"So the vamps that we saw at the G-Corp…" Asuka took a deep gulp before finishing her sentence. "…Were test subjects before Lars…they had already lost their conscience…"

"Exactly…"

"Will that happen before the seven days are up?" Lili asked.

Lee nodded slightly. "I'm afraid so. And also on the negative side, there's no cure to stop it from happening."

"Shit!"

No one has a clue on what to do next. Lars will eventually lose his mind, and there's nothing they can do to stop it. Everything started to look grim. But they refused to face facts. They were gonna find a way to help their friend, one way, or another.

* * *

**(Ling Xiaoyu)**

Xiaoyu barely managed to get away from Lars on several occasions. She even wondered why she was still alive at this point. But she wasn't arguing. She still had her flashlight, but it was dim. What good is that?

"Shit," She said. "This flashlight's starting to wear down…"

She continued walking. The sound of her own footsteps was enough to make her shiver. But the sound she was hearing wasn't hers.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is someone here?"

She stopped walking so that she could hear the sound better. She was right; it wasn't her footsteps.

"Who's there?" She called out.

No answer. She began to panic, but she focused herself and kept walking.

"Okay, just chill out. He's not there…"

Just as she said those words, her flashlight went out. She threw it on the ground out of frustration.

"Dammit!"

"_What's wrong? You can't see? Don't worry; I'll kill you quickly._"

"Shut up already!"

Xiaoyu stiffened a little as she said those words; his voice echoed off the walls, and he was getting closer by the second. She couldn't see anything, so she held out her hand to feel where she was going as she ran.

"Damn flashlight went out on me; Hwoarang isn't anywhere to be seen…fuck my life already!"

She continued to curse herself as she was still walking in the dark. She prayed that the lights could come on so she could make a run for it. But her luck has been so crappy lately, that she disregarded it.

She stopped sliding her hands as she felt her hands slide against something fleshy and alive. She moved her hand away from the figure and started to run in the opposite direction.

"_Too late for you, sweetie; you're already dead._"

Xiaoyu opened her mouth, but no sound came from her lips. She found herself staring into his glowing golden eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt his grip tighten around her arm.

"Let me go," She yelled. "You don't want to do this!"

"_Oh, but I do. Prepare to eat your words, little girl!_"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes, prepared to face death as her punishment. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, wondering what was taking him. She almost broke down in tears as she heard the figure's voice.

"I don't think so, Lars. Let her go."

"Jin!"


	12. Animal I Have Become

**Title of this chapter came from Three Days Grace again. I just love them! This time, it's Animal I Have Become. Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

"Jin!"

Xiaoyu almost broke down in tears. She didn't expect to see Jin here, but she wasn't complaining. She would've been dead if it wasn't for him.

"Run away," Jin said, struggling to block Lars' attack. "I can't hold him back for much longer!"

She didn't say anything as she ran; she went to look for Hwoarang as Jin dealt with Lars as best as he could.

"Come on," Jin yelled. "This isn't you! I know you don't wanna do this!"

"_Shut up!_"

Lars slammed Jin's head into the ground as hard as he could; the floor cracked a little and then broke. They both tumbled downwards, hitting debris on the way down. They landed on their feet one story later and began fighting again.

"Do you know what will happen if you keep this up?!" Jin yelled. "You'll lose your conscience and you'll be a monster forever!"

"_So be it,_" Lars growled. "_It's already too late for me._"

"No, it's not! Think about Xiao, dammit! She tried to help you! So did Hwoarang! And you're gonna stand here and just throw that away?! I don't think so!"

With a slight snarl, both of them started fighting again. But before Jin could even grab him, he kicked him in the stomach, and he stumbled to his knees; he didn't expect him to be as fast as he was. Lars grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"_Does that answer your damn question?_"

"Look, I'm not leaving you here! We need to get you back to the Mishima Ziabatsu!"

Without warning, Lars slammed Jin into the wall again, but this time, he broke the wall and started freefalling. They both landed on their feet at the last second.

"I will break your body in half if you don't come back!"

"_I'd really like to see you try._"

Lars' tone of voice startled Jin; he had almost no emotion in his voice. "Are you giving up that easily?!" He yelled. "You're stronger than that! You're a damn Mishima for god's sake!"

"_A name doesn't mean anything; but this does._"

Lars picked up Jin and slammed him into a tree. Jin screamed out in pain as he felt the bits of tree pierce his back. He swept Lars off his feet and began punching him viciously.

"I am not…leaving here without you!"

"_Get off!_"

The punches Jin was throwing to him didn't seem to work. He didn't look like he was feeling any pain from anything; his shirt was ripped and soaked with blood. He ignored that and started back on the offensive. He threw out several high kicks, but he caught them all.

"_Is that it?_" Lars said. "_Pathetic…_"

He flipped Jin into the air, and he came down with a hard thud on his back. He yelled in pain as he felt the shards of tree dig deeper into his back.

"Shit!"

He tried to get up, but Lars put his foot on his chest, pinning him down.

"_Don't move,_" He said with a twisted smile. "_It'll all be over soon…_"

"No, wait-"

Lars' foot connected with Jin's face, and all he saw was darkness in his vision the next second.

* * *

**(Mishima Ziabatsu)**

Xiaoyu walked inside the Mishima Ziabatsu, carrying Hwoarang. She got on the elevator and rode it to the medical rooms and called for one of the nurses.

"Hello? I need some help!"

A few nurses came out from the curtains of the emergency room and grabbed Hwoarang. Xiaoyu ran off towards the elevator, and pressed the button to the top. She hopped off the elevator and almost rammed down the door.

"Xiao," Asuka began. "Where's Hwoarang and Jin?!"

"He's in the infirmary, being treated for severe injuries. Jin, he's…still taking care of Lars."

Without warning, Asuka dashed out of the room and towards the elevator. Xiaoyu sat down in one of the seats, and took a deep breath.

"Oh man…I hope they're alright…"

"Kazuya," Lili said. "Doesn't Jin have a GPS in his phone? Can't you track him from that?"

"I believe so. Let me check…"

Kazuya brought up Jin's phone number and clicked on "Find location". The GPS showed that Jin was not at the temple anymore. He was moving rapidly towards another location across the city.

"Jin's moving rapidly," He said. "To where, I don't know. Someone needs to go and check it out."

"I'm going," Xiaoyu said. "It's my fault this happened."

"I'm going as well," Lili said. "I want to help as much as I can."

"Are you sure? You may be a vamp, but are you strong enough mentally to take on the challenge?"

"There's a personal matter in all of this for me. I wanna know if my father's still alive."

Xiaoyu shrugged. "I guess I can't stop you…so I guess it's the two of us."

"No…I'm coming with you ladies."

Both of them looked up at Lee, who didn't say anything the whole time during this conversation.

"I'm coming along for support. I know you two can handle yourselves, but you're dealing with some fucked up people that can easily end your life."

"You guys ready to go?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'll send Jin's coordinates to your phone, Xiaoyu. You can go from there."

Xiaoyu silently looked at her phone as she pulled up her map and saw their destination appear before them. Lili and Lee followed her outside.

* * *

**(Jin and Lars)**

Jin awakened in a dark room; but he could easily see inside of it since he had night vision. He tried to get up, but his arms didn't move with him. He looked up and saw his arms chained to a wall. He cursed to himself as he struggled to get free.

"Shit! Where the hell am I…?"

Jin looked ahead of him; he saw another figure clamped to the wall with his head down. He nudged the figure slightly with his leg to get his attention.

"Hey, wake up!"

"What…? Jin…?"

"Lars? Why are you in here?"

Lars stirred a little and looked at Jin. "I think…I passed out. I can't remember much…"

"Where are we?"

Lars coughed, and blood came out of his mouth a little. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't even see Jin's face ahead of him. "I don't know…I can't remember much right now."

"This is not working out as I hoped…okay; I hope you have enough strength left in you, because you need it to break out of these restraints. Can you do it?"

"Let's give it a try…one, two, and three!"

Both Jin and Lars locked their feet together and began pulling each other. On the first pull, nothing happened. On the second pull, the clamps began to creak. On the third pull, the clamps crumbled onto the ground and they were free.

"Okay, let's get going," Jin said, rubbing his wrists. "We gotta find a way outta here. Can you stand up?"

"I got it…"

Lars stumbled to his feet, but he was solid. He leaned against the wall to steady himself. "Okay, I'm good…but Jin, I…something doesn't feel right inside of me…"

Jin stopped walking and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I feel…strange. That's the only word I have to describe it for now…"

Jin approached Lars and carried him for support. "Okay, just walk with me. We'll be outta here soon…"

* * *

**(Lee, Lili, and Xiaoyu)**

"Um, don't you think it would've been better to get a car?" Lili suggested. "Riding on Lee's back as a werewolf is better, but…won't this hurt him?"

"He's used to it," Xiaoyu said. "This doesn't bother him."

Xiaoyu occasionally glanced at her phone to keep up with the distance between them and their destination. They didn't want to consider the option that they were too late.

"Lee, make a right up ahead."

Lee turned right at the next intersection without losing his stride. Lili looked on ahead as Xiaoyu kept her eyes on the GPS. They stopped at what looked like a pharmaceutical building, but…looks can be deceiving.

"Come on, let's go."

Lee didn't go directly inside; his brows furrowed as he felt something he's never felt before.

"Something's not right in there," He said. "Should we find another way in?"

"We don't have time for that," Xiaoyu said. "The more time we spend wondering, the less time we have to find Jin!"

"I'm going through the front door. It's easier, but also riskier. Let's go."

Instead of arguing further, both Lee and Xiaoyu followed her inside.

* * *

**Ah, the story's heating up finally! Well, sorta. It is gonna be slower 'cause I start school in about 5-6 days. But the first week of school is uneventful anyway. Later peeps, yeah! **


	13. Mindslicer

**Title of this chapter came from State Of Mind's Mindslicer. You guys should go listen to it. Best DnB song I've heard! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, we can't go that way…ugh, this place reeks."

"All the more desperate to get the hell outta here…"

As Jin carried Lars down the hallway, he could tell that he wouldn't last much longer. He was exposed to the vial for long periods of time, and it won't be long before he blacks out again.

"Don't black out on me," Jin said. "I don't want you to lose your conscience."

"Can't really…make a promise to you…"

"You better; I didn't come this far to leave you behind."

Lars chuckled a little to himself as he held onto Jin's neck. He couldn't move much, but his strength was returning slowly.

"Hey, stop…"

Jin stopped walking and let him go; he turned his head down the hallway and listened.

"I don't get it," He said. "What am I supposed to be hearing?"

"There are three people in here with us. They're not hostile, but…they shouldn't be here."

"How can you hear that and I can't?"

Lars shrugged; he didn't understand it himself, but at least it gave him an advantage; so far, at least.

"Don't know; let's go meet the guests."

* * *

**(Lili, Lee, and Xiao)**

"Are you sure that it's this way, Xiaoyu?" Lili asked. "I can't seem to sense them."

"I'm sure," she said. "But…they're moving pretty fast in our direction…"

Xiaoyu stopped walking and examined her phone; the transmitter suddenly cut off and they had no Wi-Fi connection.

"Shit," She said. "The transmission cut off! And it was working fine a second ago…"

"Someone definitely knows we're here," Lee said. "So they cut off the connection to keep us from finding Jin and Lars."

"Well, they're gonna have to do better than that."

"Hey guys, look…"

Xiaoyu and Lee both looked where Lili was pointing; down the corridor, everyone could see bodies piled up and lined up against the wall the more they went down. Everyone knew what this meant.

"Uh oh," Xiaoyu said. "This isn't good…"

"We should probably split up," Lili suggested. "Going altogether will make us bigger targets."

"But…if we split up and we get caught, we can't call for help. Remember that the connection got cut off."

Before Lili could offer a rebuttal, she saw the bodies that were lined up against the wall were gone. Everyone was put on edge as they walked down a corridor that was adjacent from the one that they were standing in front of.

"Uh, we should probably run right about now," Lili said.

"Why?" Xiaoyu asked.

"That's why…"

Xiaoyu looked down the hallway and heard something that made frost cover her spine. She broke out into a sprint in the opposite direction.

"We're being chased!" She yelled.

"They awakened already?!" Lee asked. "This is getting worse by the second!"

"Shut up and keep running!"

* * *

**(Jin and Lars)**

"What's wrong, Lars?" Jin asked.

"Something's not right," He said. "They're going in a different direction, but…they seem to be panicking."

"How can you tell?"

Lars looked around and observed his surroundings; everything began to make sense. The place where they were at was somewhere they shouldn't be.

"This place," He began. "We shouldn't be here…"

"You remember what this place is now?"

"It's an experimentation ground…this is where I was taken after I was injected with the vial…"

"So you mean…he's here somewhere?"

Lars nodded. "Maybe…but we can't be totally sure."

Jin looked on ahead as he leaned against the wall. His heart almost skipped a beat as he just came to a realization.

"Lee, Xiao, and Lili are in here!"

"How can you tell?"

"Where are the bodies?!"

Lars looked down the hallway; Jin wasn't lying. The bodies that were in this hallway were gone. He could hear the sound of heartbeats get louder as he began to slightly panic.

"We need to find them and get the hell outta here," He said. "We're gonna need to split up though if we want this to work."

"Alright then…"

Both of them went in a different direction, not even looking back at one another.

* * *

**(Asuka Kazama)**

Asuka stayed at the bedside of Hwoarang, who was still out cold and unresponsive. She hoped and prayed that he would wake up soon, but so far, her prayers have been unanswered.

"Come on," She whispered. "You have to wake up…please, don't die on me…"

Minutes went by, and she started fearing the worst. She didn't want to be bias, but what else did she have to go by at this point?

"If you can hear me, do something…anything to let me know that you're still here…"

"Asuka, you're still in here?"

Asuka turned around to face Kazuya, who was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were filled with tears as she returned her gaze back to Hwoarang. Unbeknownst to both of them, he could hear every word they were saying.

_What the hell happened…? _He thought. _My head feels like it's been split…_

Hwoarang mentally clenched his fists as the past events came back. He couldn't blame Lars for what happened, but this situation couldn't go unpunished.

_I hope Lars is okay…but I hope Xiaoyu isn't in the ground. He said he was going after her. I couldn't live with myself if she's dead…_

He moved his hands a little, much to Asuka and Kazuya's dismay. Asuka became elated when she felt his hand tighten around her own.

"You can hear us?" She asked.

"Surprisingly," Kazuya said. "I didn't think that he would be responsive this quickly."

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. At least they know that he's alive. But the others…they should've heard something about now.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check up on the others; you can stay down here with him for as long as you want."

"Okay…"

Kazuya walked back outside and towards the elevator, leaving Asuka to stick with Hwoarang.

* * *

**(Xiaoyu, Lee, and Lili)**

"Did we lose them…?"

"I…I think so…"

"Aw, this shit's getting ridiculous! We have no connection, and nothing to go by. This mission's gone awry…"

Everyone started to doubt finding both Jin and Lars inside of this hellhole, but no one knew for sure. Until they were sure, they would search this place, head to toe.

"Hey," Lili began. "Does anyone find it weird at how quiet it got?"

"That is rather bothersome," Lee said. "But we shouldn't stand in one spot. They could find us quickly."

"You have a point…"

All of them kept moving down the hallway, but it wasn't long before they heard strange noises again.

"Hey, does anyone-whoa!"

Xiaoyu saw the glint of metal in the distance and she ran towards it. She grabbed the object out of curiosity and examined it. She couldn't believe it, either.

"This is…my sword?" She said to no one in particular as she pulled it out of the wall. "How did it-AHHHHHH!"

Lili and Lee both rushed towards Xiaoyu in a blur. They slowed their advance as they recognized the figure, but remained cautious.

"Xiao, is everything alright?" Lee asked.

"It's alright," She said. "He's fine now."

"Are you sure? The last time you said that, he tried to kill us!"

"I know."

Xiaoyu looked up at Lars, who had a look of shame and guilt. She nudged him a little to make him look up.

"Look up; let them see your eyes."

Lars groaned a little as he lifted up his head. His eyes were back to normal; no more golden eyes. Well, for now at least.

"Look guys," He began. "I'm sorry for what happened…I'm sorry…about everything."

"It wasn't your fault," Lili said. "It was the vial. But, if we don't find a cure for you soon, you'll lose your conscience."

"I know that; Jin told me."

_Lose my conscience?_ Lars thought. _Where's all this coming from? Where's Heihachi for fuck's sake?!_

Lars' mind started to wander for a moment, but he immediately focused himself. He looked around a little, listening for anything suspicious.

"You guys should leave," He said. "No one else needs to be involved in this."

"But…we can't just leave," Xiaoyu said. "Not after what we have been through just to get here!"

"I'm telling you to leave because it's not safe; you've seen the bodies, haven't you?"

Xiaoyu nodded. "Yeah…we managed to get away from them."

"You guys should get out while you can. This is an experimentation ground."

Everyone's eyes widened as they finally realized the place that they were in. Blood and organs covered the walls, and it was dark. And if you looked closely, there were cameras dotted all over. One of them was on, signaling that someone was _indeed_ watching them.

"Wait; look at that camera. It's on."

Xiaoyu looked up and saw the camera's light blinking. Whoever was on the other side of the surveillance sure was enjoying the activities.

"At least you weren't kidding about this being an experimentation ground. But I'm not going anywhere without you and Jin. We've come too far to go back."

Seeing that telling them to leave again was a lost cause, he sighed and led them down the hallway.

"Come on," He said. "Let's just continue on…"

* * *

**This feels boring to me! But besides that, a little announcement: SCHOOL STARTS FOR ME IN TWO DAYS! AHHHHHH! **

**But until then…SEE YA PEEPS, YEAH!**


	14. Mindslicer pt2

Xiaoyu, Lili, and Lee all walked along with Lars; along the way, however, there were more cameras to be seen. All of them were on, and the person behind the screen was sure enjoying themselves.

"Lars, were these cameras here before?" Lili asked.

"No," He said. "They weren't; that much I can remember."

It shook Lars as sort of odd, though; besides for entertainment, what were the cameras here for? They were all put in convenient areas, as if they were ready to trip up something.

"These cameras are beginning to scare me," Xiaoyu said. "They're turning to where ever we move."

Xiaoyu moved her foot one pace and she felt one of tiles sink down into the ground; she lifted up her foot and the floor opened up, engulfing them inside was the darkness that was below them.

* * *

**(Asuka and Hwoarang)**

Asuka held Hwoarang's twitching hand tightly as she waited for him to awaken. All she could do was pray and hope that he would open his eyes in the next few minutes or so.

"I couldn't get in touch with Jin or Xiao," Kazuya said, reentering the room again. "The connection got cut off somehow."

"Maybe they're in a dead zone," She said. "That can happen too."

"But there's something wrong; the connection was there for a brief moment, but then cut off completely. That's not normal, no matter how you look at it."

"So…should we go?"

Kazuya considered that; Asuka and Hwoarang should be safe. This place was locked up, head to toe. But there was always a chance that something could go wrong on the inside.

"I'm going," He said. "But you stay here with Hwoarang, just in case he wakes up.

"But…"

"Asuka, there's too many people at risk already. We don't need another one."

He disappeared before Asuka could offer a rebuttal.

"Dammit…"

* * *

**(Experimentation grounds-basement)**

Xiaoyu opened her eyes as she looked around; she couldn't see anything because it was dark.

"Ouch," she said. "Where did we land?"

She stood up, with her hands in front of her. She felt something firm and slid her hand down it as she walked. She didn't know where the others were, but she would move forward and hope she stumbled upon them.

"Dammit," She yelled. "Where am I?!"

She looked up and saw the blinking light of another camera in front of her. She sighed to herself and kept walking.

"Lars said these cameras weren't here before," Xiaoyu stated. "So…this was preemptive _way_ before he was injected with the vial…I'm gonna rip Heihachi a new asshole!"

_Aw, who am I kidding?_ She thought. _He'll probably tear out my organs before I could probably draw out my blade…_

She stopped as she felt the wall come to an end. She was now wandering around on her own, with no way to tell where she was going. But as she walked around, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was alone.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Don't…move."

The voice startled her, but she did as she was told. She heard thuds all around her, and the sound of blood splattering all over walls and the floor. She cringed as she felt a hand caress her back.

"Alright, let's go."

"Lee? Thank god you can see in the dark…"

"No shit; get on my back."

She jumped onto his back as he transformed into his wolf form. He started dashing through the dark, barking to alert Xiaoyu to ducking over obstacles.

* * *

**(Lars Alexandersson) **

Lars laid there on the floor, unconscious. But as he lied there, he was having a dream of something he never thought would happen.

"_What am I seeing…? No…no, leave her alone!"_

Lars quickly ran towards Heihachi, who was dangling a female figure over the roof.

"_No…let her go, dammit!" _

Heihachi laughed as the woman screamed as she fell to her death. Lars ran towards the edge, screaming, _"Mother!"_

Lars woke up with his heart racing. That dream almost felt…_real._ He didn't wanna believe it. Would Heihachi be that sick enough to kill his own son's mother? Who does that?!

_No, _He thought. _That dream won't happen…but what if it wasn't my mother…? Maybe it was someone else…_

He stood up, trying to regain his composure. He started walking, to clear his mind.

"Was that a side effect of the vial?" He asked himself. "I must be hallucinating…"

He stopped walking when he heard the sound of stomping on the floor. The vibrations started getting more frequent, and he became alarmed.

"What the hell was that?!" He asked himself.

Something scoops him up unknowingly and he continues to look around. "What the hell is this?!"

"Calm down; did you find Lili?"

"…We're on Lee, aren't we Xiao?"

"Yep…he insisted."

Lars sighed as he held onto Xiaoyu from behind. His mind kept wandering to the recent event he just witnessed. He wanted to go on, just to know whether the person that Heihachi was doing was his own _mother._

_It's not my mom…it's not my mom!_

* * *

**(Heihachi Mishima)**

Heihachi held up the same vial that Lars was injected with; but the substance inside was completely different this time. He set it down as he approached a woman, who looked unconscious.

"It's time to wake up," He said. "You're gonna miss all the fun."

The woman looked up in disgust. "I hate you…"

"Say what you want; this is only beginning of what's to come."

"He won't give into you…he's too strong, especially since he's with my daughter!"

Heihachi scoffed. "Shen, you've become a thorn in my side for far too long. But the best deaths are the slow ones. It's always good to make the victim remember how they died as they travel to the afterlife."

Shen grit her teeth as she felt Heihachi grip her around her neck and choke her. She was gasping for air the longer he held her.

"But what if I wanted to kill you here?" He asked, laughing. "Oh, the look on both of their faces would be something of the ages!"

He stopped choking her and walked over to Lili, and lifted her up.

"Or should I kill this worthless vampire first?"

Lili twitched, but didn't move. He slowly increased his grip and he could almost hear her bones grinding together.

"It's almost exciting to hear her bones slowly crack into dust," He said. "But where's the fun in that? I'll postpone the festivities until the others get here."

"Does your thirst for power know no bounds?" Shen whispered. "You're using innocent people…including your own son. _Your own…damn son, you bitch!_"

"He was never meant to be my son," Heihachi snapped. "He wasn't even supposed to make it this far in life."

"You're just upset that he surpassed you in power. There's no shame in that."

Heihachi knocked Shen out with a strong backhand to the face. He returned his attention to the cameras that he deliberately set all over the building. He laughed to himself as he saw Lee, Xiaoyu, and Lars all make it back to ground level.

"Seems they made it out," He said. "But it won't be long before their luck comes back to bite them in the ass…"

"There you are!"

The door blasted open, and Jin ran through. Instant rage rushed through him as he saw both Shen and Lili battered and beaten.

"Was this all part of your plan?!" He yelled. "In order for you to succeed in getting rid of Lars, you captured them in order to kill him. And then you would call us and tell us that it was a suicide."

"How did you know that?"

"What, did you think I was stupid?!"

Jin tackled Heihachi and the wall collapsed as he slammed him through it.

"_You'll pay for what you've done!"_

Heihachi stood up immediately and caught Jin with a punch that was so strong, blood came out of his mouth and he flew into the monitors that showed the location of Xiaoyu, Lee, and Lars' locations.

"On your feet boy," He said. "I'll be glad to end your life."

"No!"

Jin swept Heihachi off his feet and caught one of them and started swinging him around. He let his foot go and Heihachi crashed into the monitor set again; but this time, totally breaking it.

"I'm gonna kill you myself!"

Jin's words were like venom as they slid off his tongue with full meaning. Heihachi was dazed, but when he regained his composure, he was furious at how Jin was easily able to overpower him.

"How are you able to overpower me so easily?!" He yelled. "How is it possible?!"

"Shut up!"

Jin grabbed Heihachi by his neck and began choking the life out of him. No remorse was shown as he slowly twisted his neck. But Jin couldn't help but feel that Lars should do this.

_Should I let him live long enough for Lars to end it? Or should I end it here?_

The question raged in his mind as he increased his grip; an audible crack was heard and Heihachi fell to the ground, still alive, but unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry about that, peeps! Hope you enjoyed this one! I have no idea when the next one will come out, but I hope I get it done this weekend! BYE PEEPS, YEAH!**


	15. Break Me Down

**Title of this chapter is called Break Me Down by RED. They're a religious band, but who cares? They're awesome!**

* * *

"Something isn't right…"

Lars jumped off of Lee's back and started sniffing around. "There are two people ahead, but only one of them is human…"

"It couldn't be your mother, right?" Xiaoyu said. "She's a full vampire, right?"

"Yeah," He said. "But there are two people besides the human one. I can't actually say whom, so I guess we gotta go all the way."

"I wanna know who this human person is."

Lee barked once, signaling them that they didn't have much time. Lars immediately jumped onto Lee's back again with Xiaoyu and they all started down the hallway.

* * *

**(Jin Kazama) **

Jin broke the clamps that held both Shen and Lili in place. He was still enraged at his grandfather for imprisoning both of them, but he would leave that to Lars.

"Shen," He said, shaking her. "Shen, wake up!"

Shen's eyes fluttered open to the figure that held her securely in their arms. "J-Jin…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No…Jin…the cure for Lars…is over there…"

Jin reluctantly put Shen down and walked over to the counter that was miraculously untouched; he picked up the vial and examined it.

"The contents are a milky red," He said. "Almost as if it was blood…but it's not blood; it's something completely different."

"Can't you…give it to him?"

"I need to inject it into the previous injection site; but we've all been split up…"

With a little bit of effort and gritting of the teeth, Shen got back up to her feet. She laid a hand on Jin, signaling for him to get the hell outta here.

"We should probably leave," She said, jumping onto Jin's back. "Heihachi will regain consciousness soon."

"Where do we go?" Jin picked up Lili, who was still unconscious, but breathing. He put the antidote for Lars in a case that was in his back pocket.

"Anywhere but in this room is best."

* * *

**(Asuka Kazama)**

Asuka fell asleep against Hwoarang's arm; she went into a dream-like state shortly afterwards. She found herself in a bedroom, with the door wide open.

"_Asuka, are you there?_"

"'_Rang? Where are you?"_

She got up and ran around, looking for him. She went around the whole mansion, but she saw no sign of him. She was beginning to become frustrated, and she pounded on her lap and she sunk down to her knees.

"_Why can't I see you?_" She asked herself. "_Why won't you wake up…?_"

"_I'm right here with you. You'll never be alone, Asuka…that I promise…_"

She held his hand that was placed against her chest. She wanted to believe his words; but they were all a dream. Just like what she was seeing now. When he woke up, she wanted to hug him as hard as she could, kiss him as long as she wanted to…

"_But you're not awake,_" She said. _"I wish you were right now…I wish that you weren't unconscious…_"

"_You can't blame him, Asuka. It's not his fault…Heihachi will be taken care of, alright?_"

She snapped out of her dream state as she heard the door open. The person that stood in front of the door was female; her hair was blonde and pulled back into a ponytail. She was also wearing a black suit.

"It's you," the woman said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not in the mood Nina," Asuka snapped. "I'm in a really emotional state right now."

"You need to understand that this is a risky job," she said. "Things like this are bound to happen like a guy like him."

"_You _don't understand; he's my fiancé! I'm not gonna stand by and watch him die; and I'll be damned if I let the person responsible get away."

With renewed determination, she stood up and walked by Nina. "I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

"I'm afraid you can't do that; I've been ordered to watch after you and Hwoarang."

With anger flowing through her, she punched Nina directly in her jaw; she stumbled and fell onto her bottom.

"Don't touch me!"

Nina immediately got back to her feet and tripped her up; but unbeknownst to her, Asuka held her feet and turned over, making Nina stumble to the ground as well.

"I can't let you go," Nina yelled. "I've been ordered by both Jin and Kazuya to look out for you!"

"I don't need to be protected," Asuka yelled. "I'm fully capable of looking out for myself!"

"That's a chance I can't take."

Nina unhooked her legs from Asuka's and stood back up. She kicked Asuka a few times, but she blocked all of them. At the last kick, Asuka pushed her leg away, kicked her in the back of her knees, and elbowed her in her head, hitting her pressure point. Nina fell onto the ground, completely unresponsive.

"It's not up to you to choose what I do," Asuka said. "I have a conscience; but I entrust you to watch after Hwoarang while I'm gone."

She walked out of the Mishima Ziabatsu without a second glance.

* * *

**(Lee, Lars, and Xiaoyu)**

Lars and Xiaoyu both jumped off Lee's back and ran up towards a door. Lee returned back to his normal form and joined them.

"Alright," Lars said. "On three, okay?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

The door burst open; there was nothing here but a broken monitor, blood on the floor, and broken clamps.

"Someone trashed this place," Lee said. "And they're gone."

"They haven't gone too far," Lars said. "The blood's still warm."

Xiaoyu looked around the office, looking around for anything of use. She didn't find much besides a flash drive and a few documents that added onto the vial.

"I found some stuff," She said. "But I think that it's too late to be of use now."

"We don't know what the flash drive contains," Lee said. "When we get back to the Mishima Ziabatsu, we'll analyze it."

"Okay, so where do we go from -"

Lars held out a hand to keep them from speaking. He sniffed the air, catching a scent most familiar to him.

"I smell that bastard," He snarled. "He's not getting away this time!"

Lars dashed out of the room, totally forgetting about Lee and Xiaoyu.

"Lars, wait!"

"Don't bother; in his shoes, you couldn't help yourself, either."

"Yeah, but…"

Xiaoyu gave up and sighs. She understood why he acted like he did, but he couldn't just roam around here like it's alright. He could have another episode at any time.

"Come on," She said. "Let's go after him."

* * *

**(Jin Kazama) **

"Shen, how did Heihachi get you?" He asked.

"He attacked me before I could do anything to stop him," She said. "He grabbed Lili on the way here…"

Jin could feel the sound of Shen's pulse racing. His rage was building up quickly as Shen kept telling the story.

"Shen, there's no need to keep telling the story," Jin said between gritted teeth. "Heihachi's not gonna get away with this, okay?"

"Jin!"

Jin came to a stop as he heard his father's voice. "Dad, why are you here!?"

"What, you didn't think that I wouldn't come to help my fellow comrades and son?"

Kazuya took in Shen's appearance; she showed signs of struggle around her wrists and neck. Her face was plastered with sweat along with her labored breathing.

"Hand me Shen," Kazuya said.

Jin did as he was told; Kazuya took Shen from Jin's back and put it on his own.

"What about Lili?"

"She'll regain consciousness soon. I just need Shen with you because I know she'll be safer with you."

Kazuya hesitated, but he knew he could trust his son. "Alright, I'm counting on you to get this done. We only have only one chance; make it count."

Jin nodded as he watched his father disappear as he stepped into the shadows.


	16. Animal I Have Become pt2

"Lars, wait for us!"

"Yeah, you can't go too far away!"

Lars continued his fast pace without looking back. Lee and Xiaoyu were having a terrible time of keeping up with him.

"Lars, stop!"

"I don't have much time," He said. "If that bastard gets away, I'll never forgive myself."

"You can't just go in head on; you don't know what he has in store for you!"

"I have to know what I saw in that dream; I have to know if it's my mother."

It wasn't any of Lee and Xiaoyu's business, but…how was he sure? He couldn't just go by a dream, could he?

"But what if it was _just _a dream?" Xiaoyu said, finally catching up to him. "What if it's just a mind game?"

"It's not just about the dream," He said. "It's about ending my father's life as well. He can't be allowed to live; not after what he did to me and countless others…"

"But Lars…"

"I'm sorry, Xiao," He said, halfway down the hall already. "But he can't get away with this. And I don't want you anywhere near the carnage that's about to ensue…I mean it."

He disappeared into the shadows, ignoring Xiaoyu's protests and cursing.

"Damn you, Lars; if you die, I'll never forgive you! Never, you hear me!? _I'll never fucking forgive you, dammit!_"

* * *

**(Asuka Kazama) **

After incapacitating Nina, Asuka quickly made her to the building. She didn't dare look back, as she would've hated to knock her out again; well, not really.

_How dare her!? _Asuka yelled mentally. _I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, even if they're some stupid vampires! But…I hope that it's not one of my friends…_

She walked inside, not recognizing the carnage she was getting herself into. She gulped down her emotions and continued inside.

_Well, it's now or never. And I can't turn back, no matter how much I want to._

* * *

**(Jin Kazama) **

Jin walked with Lili, who was still unconscious. He wondered if she would even wake up. He ignored that and continued down the dark corridor.

"J-Jin…?"

He stopped his pace and laid Lili against the wall. "Lili, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," She said. "Just…leave me here, please?"

"Not after what he did to you and Shen," He said. "You two could've gotten killed because of him!"

"That's not why I'm telling you to go…I want you to go, because…your uncle might need your help. He's strong, but I doubt he's strong enough to take on Heihachi alone…"

Jin knew what was at stake. If Heihachi wasn't stopped, the whole world could be changed into a bloodthirsty cesspool. But what other choice did they have at this point? Bringing Lili along would be a liability for everyone.

"Alright," He sighed. "I'll leave you here. But if something hostile comes at you, I expect to see you covered in blood."

"You will eventually…"

He laid Lili against the wall cautiously and began backing away. He didn't want to leave her, but his options were limited. He ran down the hallway, the lights from the previous hallway fading behind them.

* * *

**(Lars Alexandersson)**

Lars walked down the dark corridor without a second glance. He heard what Xiaoyu said, and he promised himself that he would come back…hopefully in one piece.

_Cut it out, _He said to his conscience. _I will come back! I promised myself that I would…_

_But what if you don't? You're gonna lose your conscience if you don't do something soon._

And by soon, he meant in two hours.

"I gotta hurry this along," He said to no one in particular. "I only have a couple of hours left…"

"Boy, do you dare even challenge me?"

Lars stopped as he recognized the voice. "You…"

"You have less than two hours left before the vial takes over. Think you can end me in time?"

Lars laughed maniacally as he heard Heihachi's petty threat. "_You stupid, old prick! Act brave while you can, bitch. Because when I get my hands on you, you won't live to regret it._"

In the background, Heihachi stiffened. Lars smiled, knowing he got under his father's skin.

"_What's wrong?_" He said. "_Are you afraid of what I've become!? This is what you made me! You should be happy._"

Lars laughed maniacally; the sound bounced off the walls and down the hallway.

"_Isn't this what you wanted father? Isn't this what you wanted from me!? You wanted a monster, and now you've got it!_"

A long brief silence filled the air, and even though Heihachi was hidden from Lars' vision, he was still uneasy.

"You may be a monster," He said. "But I'm stronger than you by light-years. Keep dreaming, boy; that vial's the only thing that's separating you from death."

Lars growled internally, refusing to give Heihachi the benefit of the doubt for seeing him on edge. His face showed no emotion as he walked on.

"_Consider yourself already dead, old man…_"

* * *

**(Asuka Kazama) **

Asuka continued running past the carcasses of bodies she laid waste to. Every newborn vamp she came across, she made their head fall to the floor. She ran down the hallway, trying to make at least a little bit of progress.

"Dammit," She said as she started hacking down more vamps. "Why don't you guys just become vegetarians? I'm not on the damn menu!"

She slashed her way through the blockade of vampires with barely a scratch on her. She ran down the hallway, bumping into walls as the path got darker.

"Where's the light going?" She asked herself. "It just got strangely darker for no apparent reason."

She stopped in her tracks when she heard heavy footsteps. "Hello? Is someone there?"

No one answered; she took one step forward, just to see if someone would pop out at her.

"If you're playing with me, I don't appreciate it! Show yourself!"

She stomped her foot once as she became frustrated. "Come on, now! Show yourself, Dammit!"

A large foot appeared through the shadows, but it wasn't human looking. She stiffened, but then quickly relaxed herself.

"Can you ever approach me in human form, Lee?" She scolded slightly. "Your wolf form is something I'm not used to yet…"

As a response, Lee sneezed. Xiaoyu appeared next to him, her eyes puffy and red.

"Xiao, what's wrong?" Asuka asked. "Were you crying?"

Xiaoyu nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Lars left…he went after Heihachi alone…I couldn't stop him…"

Asuka hugged Xiaoyu as Lee lay down on the ground and whimpered. "We still have enough time to find him. But he has less than two hours left before he loses his conscience forever."

"I don't want it to get that far," Xiaoyu murmured. "I don't want to lose him that way…_no one_ wants to lose him that way…"

"He didn't get that far, hopefully. Lee, come on."

Lee stood up and shook his fur. He offered a ride for Xiaoyu and Asuka.

"Let's get going!"

Lee sprinted off, barely giving both of them enough time to settle them on his back.

* * *

**(Jin Kazama) **

Jin walked along the hallway, killing anything that emerged as a threat. Blood soaked his clothing, including his face and hands.

"Where is that bastard?" He said aloud.

"You're just as clueless as your uncle. You seek death as much as he does."

Jin stopped in his tracks and began looking frantically around for him.

"Where the hell are you!?" He screamed. "Come out of your hiding place!"

"Eager for death, are you?" Heihachi said. "I'll grant it to you shortly. Are you aware of how much time he has left? He's already beginning to change."

Jin looked at his watch; 5:00 in the morning…

_He only has an hour and a half left…I've gotta find him!_

"Doesn't matter," He said. "He's strong enough to hold it off. And I have the cure to fix all of this."

"What are you talking about? There's no cure!"

Bingo; Jin heard the uneasiness in Heihachi's voice. He must be on the right track…

"So…the mysterious red liquid containing vial I picked up _was _the cure?" Jin teased. "I guess you didn't think this plan of yours through."

The sound of ripping flesh and screaming reached Jin's ears and he stiffened. He turned around in place, but nothing was to be seen. As he took a step, however, a head rolled out of the shadows and next to his feet.

"What the…?"

Heihachi laughed heartily, knowing exactly what was going on. "It's happening already."

Jin ignored his grandfather's voice and continued down the hallway.

_I really hope it's not Lars…just hold on, you'll be back to normal soon…_


	17. So Cold

**A little bit of a note: when you get to Lars' part, there will be some thoughts between him and his conscience. And it's mostly because his conscience is dying slowly. **

_**Bold Italics: Lars' conscience**_

_Regular Italics: Lars himself_

**Now that that's cleared up…the name of this chapter came from Breaking Benjamin's So Cold. I think the name says it all. Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

"Lee, hold up!"

Lee stopped unexpectedly, making Xiaoyu jerk forward and fall off his back. "Ouch…"

He turned around and picked her up with his head. He whimpered a little, showing sympathy for not warning both of them.

"It's okay Lee," both of them said. "It was just an accident. Let's go before you lose the scent."

Lee picked his ears up and motioned for them to get on his back once again. They jumped on; but not before noticing a scream that sent a shiver down their backs.

"What was that?" Asuka asked. "Lee, let's get going before whatever that was catches up with us."

Xiaoyu looked behind her as Lee began sprinting. She caught a glimpse of someone's face, but she couldn't tell if it was someone she recognized.

"There was someone there," She whispered to Asuka. "I just couldn't catch a glimpse of their face."

"Don't worry about it," Asuka said. "As long as Lee keeps this pace up, we won't have to worry about it."

"I…I don't know. It felt like it was someone we recognized, but I couldn't really tell. Either way, it's behind us; better leave it there before we bite off more than we can chew."

"Agreed…"

Suddenly, something whooshed in front of them, cutting off Lee's path. He barked at the figure once to intimidate it, but he wasn't sure if that did any good.

"Lee, what's wrong!?" Asuka said. "Is there something…"

Asuka looked ahead of her and saw a pair of glowing golden eyes. She was about to scream, but she held a hand over her mouth. Xiaoyu's eyes widened, but a hand covered her mouth. It wasn't hers.

"_You can't run this time,_" A male voice whispered. "_And I'll make sure of it; I'm gonna torture you slowly before I kill you, just to savor the occasion…_"

Xiaoyu whimpered out of fear, but not for herself; it was for the person that was holding her hostage right in front of her two friends.

_What time is it!? _She wondered frantically. _It's not 6:30, is it? No, it can't be! It's too early! That means we have only thirty minutes left! _

She felt herself be lifted up in the air, and whisked away, unbeknownst to Asuka and Lee.

* * *

**(Jin Kazama) **

The head that he saw lying at his feet before; he hoped it wasn't Lars that caused it. But a glance at his watch said that time was not on his side.

_6:00…oh, this is not good…_

He started to rush, but a thought rushed into his head, making him stop.

_If I rush after him, I might push him away. This vial's the only thing that can save his life…and I need all the time I can get._

Jin began his pace again, but the sound of something flying past him turned him around.

"What was that!?" He yelled. "Oh no…Xiao, open your eyes!"

Xiaoyu couldn't hear him, as she was unconscious. He started to run after her, but he quickly lost track. He punched the wall in frustration.

"Dammit!"

"Jin, where did they go?"

Jin looked back at his father, who was still carrying Shen. "Where did he take her?"

"I don't know," He said. "He was gone before I could get in a full glance."

Kazuya growled a little to himself before continuing his pace. "Come on, we're going after him."

"W-what about-"

"He'll be at the same place. How much time is on the clock now?"

Jin was afraid to look at his watch. But he did anyway. The time was 6:05.

"It's 6:05," He said.

"Okay then, let's hurry. I'm worried about Xiaoyu and Lars."

* * *

**(Ling Xiaoyu) **

_What happened? Where am I…? Where did he take me…? Why can't I see?_

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up in an unknown room. She ran her fingers across some type of fabric, and she assumed she was in a bedroom of some sorts.

"Am I in a bedroom?" She said. "I've gotta get outta here and fine Lars…"

That would be hard, considering the room is literally black. She stood up and firmly placed her feet on the floor before taking a step. But, as she took that step, she heard a voice that made her feel like she was covered in ice.

"_Stay away._"

"What?"

A loud crack of thunder echoed outside, lighting up the room long enough to get a glimpse of his face. It was stained with blood, and his golden eyes were the only source of light after the thunder dissipated.

She couldn't glance at her watch, as it was dark again. She decided to talk it out with him instead.

"What happened?" She asked. "It's too early for it to take effect!"

"_I'm only gonna warn you once; stay away from me. I don't know how long I can hold the pain off…_"

Xiaoyu approached him as quietly as she could as another loud crack of thunder was heard outside again.

"Jin has the cure; we're going to help you. But we can't do it if you keep running away!"

"_You have less than thirty minutes left before there's no hope. I doubt Jin will find us in that amount of time…_"

"Then let's go find him! The sooner we get to him, the sooner you'll be better!"

"_You don't get it, do you?_"

Xiaoyu had a confused look on her face. Was he saying that he had no control over what he did?

"_Heihachi controls me; I have no control over what I do now. It's too far in the process to be stopped. Now leave before I black out again._"

"No!"

She grabbed Lars' arms, burying her face in his chest. "I'm not leaving you…not when you're like this! You're so close to all of us…I'd die for you! All of us will. Please, don't leave…"

She cried softly against him as he wrapped his hand around her head. "_Xiao…_"

It was comforting to feel Lars react to how she felt, but it wouldn't last for long. By her estimate, he only had twenty minutes left.

"_I'm sorry,_" He said, leaving. "_But I have to go now…I hope you can forgive me, because I don't think I can keep that promise anymore…_"

"No please, don't go!"

_**Your conscience is beginning to fade away. Don't hesitate, get away from her!**_

_I can't leave her like this! She'll be heartbroken._

_**She'll be broken if you don't get away from her, now! You're already on the verge of insanity!**_

_I was already on the verge of insanity before all this shit started to happen._

Lars felt a pang of grief as he heard Xiaoyu's soft sobs. He struggled to find the right words, but only one-hurtful, yet necessary-word was the only thing he could come up with.

"_Goodbye, Xiao…_"

He walked out silently, without even looking back.

* * *

**(Lee and Asuka) **

"Lee, do you know where you're going?"

He barked once as he never slowed his pace. Asuka shrugged.

"Okay then."

They continued looking for Xiaoyu, who was nowhere to be found. Asuka began to worry, as time was running out for Lars as well.

She glanced at her watch; 6:10. Time's is _not_ on their side. Inside of her mind, she already pictured Lars dead, or an insane psycho running around, killing people. She hoped for the second option.

"It's 6:10," She said. "Lee, we need to find-huh?"

Lee stopped as he glared down the hallway. Asuka jumped off his back and walked in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Lee pushed Asuka forward, and she collided with a body. She shook her head as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Ouch…hey, Jin…and Kazuya…"

Jin brushed her off; his eyes were wide with fear. "Is Xiao with you!?"

Asuka shook her head. "No; someone swooped down and grabbed her. Without a doubt, it was Lars, but…we don't have a lot of time left…"

"Why do you say that?" Kazuya asked. "It's only…" He glanced at his watch. "6:14 already? There's no way in hell we can find him in 16 minutes!"

"But, we've gotta try. He can't turn into a monster, especially since Xiao is most likely with him."

"Well, I guess we have no other choice but to go to the roof."

"What?"

Everyone looked at Jin as if he was crazy. Jin returned their looks with a simple scoff.

"I'll explain later. Just trust me, okay?"

Before anyone could move, they heard Lili run down the hallway.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"I saw Lars going up on the roof. I think that's where Heihachi is, I think…"

Jin smirked to himself as everyone, except for Lili, looked at him in disbelief.

"What did I tell ya?" He said triumphantly. "Now that we know where he is, we can now kill two birds with one stone."

Kazuya rolled his eyes, and Asuka jumped on Lee's back again. They all began sprinting down the hallway and up the stairs to the roof.


	18. Supernatural

**Title of this chapter is called Supernatural by Flyleaf. Again, title says it all. Slight tragedy, so don't cry, because it gets better later on.**

* * *

Xiaoyu quietly sobbed as she glanced at her watch. It was now 6:20, and she began to fear that all her efforts would've been in vain. She cried harder as another crack of thunder echoed outside.

_It's…it's too late…we couldn't save him._

Her sobs stopped as hard rain followed the thunder. She grasped her sword and pulled it out of the sheath gingerly. She wiped her face and walked out of the room.

_If it's too late to save him, I might as well put him out of his misery…_

* * *

**(On the roof) **

"Come on, we're not far now."

Jin pushed the door open at the top and ran through. Rain pelted the glass windows of the room.

"He's not here," Asuka said. "Did he leave?"

"No," Jin said. "He's definitely here with Heihachi."

Asuka felt uneasy the longer they stood in the room. Jin looked around, trying to find any suspicious. Nothing could be found; the place was wiped clean.

"There's no trace of them anywhere," Jin said, slightly annoyed. "This is the last floor of the whole building!"

The lights flickered and then turned off. Lee grabbed Asuka and positioned her behind him with a blunt, "Don't move".

"Jin," Kazuya yelled. "You were right…they're here…"

"Lee, get Shen and Asuka outta here."

Kazuya handed over Shen to Lee, and he led them to the outside. But the door wouldn't open. Lee pulled on it until the muscles in his neck bulged, but the door still didn't open.

"The door's jammed," He yelled. "We're trapped in here!"

"Shit…"

"_Are you scared? It's okay if you are…because your luck has run out…_"

Everyone stiffened as they heard the voice. Jin kept a grip on the cure that was in his back pocket as the voice got louder.

"_It's too late. Time's up._"

Kazuya looked at his watch. It was 6:22. Plenty of time if they could _catch _him…

"There's still hope for you," Jin said. "We can give you the cure if you will just stay where you are."

"You all understand nothing. He's gone."

Heihachi's voice echoed off the glass windows as the rain came down harder outside. Jin stiffened as his voice got louder.

"You have no chance of catching him," He said. "For all you know, Xiaoyu could be dead because of him."

"He didn't kill her," Jin said. "I know he didn't! He's not that kind of guy, even if he's changing!"

"It's over for you all. Say your prayers…"

Lars leaned off the door as his eyes turned golden. A twisted smile formed across his face as he walked towards everyone.

"_All of you are going on a one-way ticket to hell…!_"

The door burst open, halting everyone's movements. Someone rammed Lars out of the way with a sudden surge of strength.

"It seems I found you guys…I knew my instincts never lied."

"_You stupid little…_"

Lars stumbled to his feet, cracking his bones. He chuckled to himself as he cleared the distance between them.

"Xiao," Jin began. "What are you-oh…"

He pulled out the red vial, smiling. He prepared it by loading some in a fresh syringe he found in a lab earlier.

_Let's hope this works…_

Xiaoyu backed up every time Lars took a step. She wanted to keep as much distance as possible from him; just in case he pulled something sneaky.

"Jin," Asuka whispered. "She's trying to give you an opening so you can stick Lars! Try to be quick and discreet about your movements."

Jin held the syringe in his hand firmly as he took a step forward. Lars stopped his movements as he heard Jin take that step.

"_If you don't want me to take her out right now, you'll stay back,_" He snapped. "_I won't hesitate to kill her._"

"Then why don't you!?" She yelled. "I'm right here! If it'll make Heihachi feel better, then kill me! Drain me dry!"

Before Xiaoyu knew it, Lars grabbed her around her neck. She wasn't gasping for air, but she grabbed his arm, as if he was choking her.

"_Where would the fun be in that?_" he said. "_Ending you so soon would just be so boring. I'll keep you alive a little bit longer._"

"You won't kill me," She said. "You won't do it, no matter how much that vial and Heihachi push you to do it! You have too much love for us, Lars!"

For a second, Xiaoyu could see the familiar glint of blue in his eyes before they changed back to their demented, golden color.

"Please," She said. "Look deep inside of yourself! You don't have a lot of time!"

Xiaoyu looked at her watch; 6:27. A slight whimper escaped her mouth as she began to hope for the worst.

Again, his eyes momentarily changed back to his original color. She used that opportunity to wiggle free from his grip and dropped down on the ground. She watched on as he struggled for control.

"_Stab me with the syringe,_" He said, breathing heavily. "_You only have two minutes left!_"

Reluctantly, Jin stabbed the syringe into his neck, where the previous injection site was. He didn't get a chance to push the plunger before getting flung through the air, along with the syringe.

"Get the syringe!"

Xiaoyu dove for the syringe that flew away, along with Jin. She caught it before it hit the floor. The lights flickered again, and Lars was gone.

"Where did he go?" Xiaoyu asked.

"We couldn't see him in time," Lili said. "Let me come with you!"

"No…" The voice came from Shen. "I will go. You all stay in here just in case he comes back."

Xiaoyu felt her eyes sting a little from her tears. She held the syringe tightly as she ran out of the room and to the outside. The rain pelted them continuously as they ran on.

"Lars," She yelled. "Lars, where are you!?"

"Don't yell too loud," Shen said. "It'll startle him."

Xiaoyu was scared to glance at her watch; she did anyway. And when she did, her heart almost stopped.

"It's 6:29," She yelled. "One minute!"

She ran around the perimeter, desperate to find him. She was tackled to the ground, and the syringe fell out of her hands. She tried reaching for it, but it was too far away. Her mother couldn't grab it because she was pinned as well.

"Let me go Lars," She said. "I gotta get this syringe so you can-"

Her mouth was slammed shut by his hand. Her muffled screams as she glanced at her watch made her mother's eyes widen. She read her daughter's muffled screams as best as she could: "30 seconds!"

With renewed determination, Shen pulled out a silver knife and stabbed it into Heihachi's torso. He stood up, fumbling with it. She hastily grabbed the syringe, forward rolled, and stabbed it into Lars' neck and pushed the plunger, draining the liquid into him.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Shen counted down to the last second as she pulled the syringe out of his neck. "There…he should be fine in a few minutes."

"Heihachi's gonna-"

Heihachi grabbed Xiaoyu by her hair and dangled her over the top. Jin and the others rushed out towards him.

"Don't you dare," Jin snarled. "You do it, I kill you."

"Do it then," He said, laughing. "Although, I doubt you can catch me."

With that being said, Heihachi dropped her over the edge, her screams louder than the crack of thunder and lightning.

"NO!"

Lars picked up his head, his eyes back to normal. He dove off the side of the building, flying towards her as she was about to hit the ground. He grabbed her as they both hit the ground in a hard thud. Everything went black for both of them.

* * *

**(A few minutes later…) **

Lars opened his eyes, the rain still raining down on him. Something intoxicating reached his nose as he turned over. His heart literally skipped a beat as he looked at Xiaoyu.

"No…"

He felt her neck; her pulse was barely there from the extreme amounts of blood leaving her body. Seeing that getting help wasn't an option, he bit down on his wrist hard, blood trailing down his arm. He held his bleeding wrist over her mouth, letting some blood flow inside before his wound closed. He tilted her head back, making her swallow.

"Come on, please…"

He held her in his arms, unable to believe that she would be dead. His throat closed off as he heard everyone walk towards him. He couldn't even look at them, not even Shen, who wore a grip expression on her face as she looked at her daughter's broken form.

_You helped me, _He thought, his grip tightening around her small frame. _But I couldn't help you…please forgive me._

"We apprehended Heihachi," She said, kneeling down to him. "We're going to take him to the council later on."

Lars nodded, still not even looking up. His expression turned grim as he heard her heartbeat slow and then settle into silence.

_I'm sorry, Xiao…_


	19. Broken

**Title of this chapter came from Seether's and Evanescence's Broken. Title says it all. Oh, remember when I said it would get a little better? This is the part! One to two more chapters to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lars sat Xiaoyu's lifeless body on the ground softly and walked over to his father. He yanked up his head and bored into his eyes, pure anger boiling over.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you?" Lars said. "I'm gonna rip you apart, limb from limb…until you beg for mercy."

Heihachi didn't even blink as he continued staring into his son's eyes. Lars continued talking, his eyes darkening in color.

"And every time you beg for mercy, I'll heal you; and every day, I'll come back…just to do it all over again. _I will show no mercy to you. Only when your confidence is truly broken will I kill you myself._"

Jin and Kazuya's eyes both widened as they heard his threat. Heihachi gulped deeply, as Lars' tone basically said he wasn't bluffing. He walked over to Xiaoyu and lifts her up.

"Wait," Asuka said. "Lars, when do you-"

"Take him to the council; I'll meet you guys there."

And just like that, he was gone. Shen stared into nothingness without a word, not wanting to believe that her only child was dead. Asuka sighed as she took a step back behind Lee. No one said anything as they hauled Heihachi to the Vampire Council.

* * *

**(Hwoarang) **

The nurses came in and took the tube out of Hwoarang's throat, along with tending to Nina. He slowly looked around, still trying to piece together what the hell happened before he was severely injured.

_I was almost mutilated by Lars, wasn't I? The vial…what time is it…?_

He slowly turned his head towards the clock. The time was 6:40. He prayed that everyone was still in one piece, but that was close to zero. At least, that's what he thought.

"Hwoarang, you're awake?"

He turned his head in the direction of the entrance. His eyes widened as he looked at the two figures.

"Xiao? Lars? What's going on?"

"I'll explain a little later. Right now, I have to go somewhere…"

Lars laid Xiaoyu on a bed that was near Hwoarang. Hwoarang looked on, curious as to what happened when he was unconscious.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"Heihachi threw her off of a building," He said. "And I couldn't catch her in time…"

"So, is she…?"

With a low growl, Lars walked towards the door, leaving Xiaoyu as she was. He walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

**(Later on-Vampire council) **

"Shen, will you be alright?"

Shen nodded at everyone; she felt dead inside. She didn't want to see or say anything.

Two people walked out; a man and a woman. They both took their seats in front of the gang. All of them welcomed them with a vampire salute-with their right hand clenched over their hearts with a slight bow.

"You may rise," The woman said. "But before we begin with the testimony…how is my sister doing?"

Jin removed his hand from his chest and looked up. "She's fine Anna," He said. "We came here discuss a grave situation. With your permission, I will begin to speak."

"You may."

Jin cleared his throat, as it began to close off when he began thinking about Xiaoyu.

"It started about a day ago," He began. "It was just a routine mission to a disappearance behind Lars Alexandersson and Heihachi Mishima. But it was all a flaw. It was just a diversion. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were met with Lars, who was acting…weird. He was swiftly incapacitated; but out came a vial in his sleeve."

Jin pulled out the vial that Lars had in his sleeve. He handed it to Anna to examine.

"This vial," She began. "This vial contains toxins that we vampires are vulnerable to. What was he doing with this?"

"He wanted to make his own species."

Everyone turned their attention to the door. Lars walked through, eyes blazing ice blue. Anna looked at him; she didn't bother getting formal. She got right to the point.

"Lars Alexandersson," She began. "It seems that the information that Jin was telling me is true, considering that blood is on your upper body."

"It's not my blood," He said. "It belongs to a human. A human which I should've saved…"

"It seems so…this vial in my hand…is it true that it was used on yourself as well?"

Lars nodded. "Yes, it was. It was used on people after me. There's no changing them back."

The man looked up; his ice cold eyes bored into Lars'. Lars said nothing as the man stood up.

"Sergei, what is your verdict?"

Dragunov stood up, expression blank. His icy blue eyes stared into Heihachi's eyes. He shook his head and walked away, his badass aura lingering.

"It's settled," Anna said. "Lars, you have permission to do as you please. A cell will be prepared momentarily."

Then she left. That was all she wrote. Lars smiled wolfishly as his fangs came to full length and his eyes changed to an icy blue color. He turned back around to face his father, who stared forward.

"I guess it's settled," Lars said. "_I'm gonna break you…into pieces!_"

* * *

**(Hwoarang and Xiaoyu)**

Hwoarang continued to stare at Xiaoyu. Something about her was just throwing him off.

_What exactly is going on? _He asked. _How much did I actually miss? So many questions and no answers yet… _

But something bothered him more than that. He heard a heartbeat, but it wasn't only Nina's.

"X-Xiao, are you alive?"

Xiaoyu's eyes snapped open as she rose up out of the hospital bed like a corpse coming out of a grave. She turned towards Hwoarang, who was now on his feet. She grabbed the back of her head, feeling no pain regardless of it being covered in blood.

"Ugh…"

"Are you alright?"

Hwoarang sat next to her in shock; there was no way in hell she should be here.

"I'm okay," She said. "But I feel different."

"I think Lars healed you before you actually died," He said. "So his blood had a chance to work. You gotta thank him when he comes back from the trial."

Xiaoyu shot up from the bed, now frantic. She felt bad for Lars; she's supposed to be dead to him. Hell, to everyone. But she's here because of him.

"Is he being prosecuted!?"

"No, not him; Heihachi is."

Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief as she fell back onto the bed. She groaned as she still remembered the events from earlier.

"I'm just glad he's alright now…we almost lost him."

Hwoarang smiled to himself as he sat back down on the bed. "So…is Asuka alright?"

"She's fine."

_I know everyone is broken up about me being "dead", _Xiaoyu thought. _They're probably ripping Heihachi a new one just for the hell of it…including Lars and my mom…well, not yet._

* * *

**(Vampire council) **

Everyone stayed outside as they could hear the sound of flesh ripping and snarling. Jin sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting. Shen said nothing as she walked away, head down.

"How long do you expect them to be in there?" Asuka asked.

"Lars deserves this time," Jin said. "Hell, he _needs_ this. All that time he was trying to kill us…this is his time for retribution, and he's gonna get it."

"Let's not tend to rush him," Lee said. "If he really deserves this, then we should leave him to it."

"Shen, we're leaving! Come on."

"I…don't want to leave yet…"

"Why? Your daughter needs you."

Shen looked up at everyone with a glare. "Just…let me stay here with Lars, okay…?"

Lee began to argue, but Kazuya cut him off.

"It's her choice," He said. "Let her do what she feels is right."

"Alright…"

* * *

**(Hwoarang and Xiaoyu) **

"Tell me something," Hwoarang said, looking out the window. "Do you like Lars or something?"

"No," She said. "I don't like him! He saved my life, and I owe it to him."

"I know that's vampire tradition, but…that's not necessary. He would save you in a heartbeat, without expecting anything in return."

"I know, but…"

"Look…" Hwoarang sat up and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. "Just me sitting here, talking to you when you're supposed to be dead is enough for me to feel insane, but…Lars would be elated just by the fact that you're here."

Xiaoyu lay back down on the bed again, giving up. She remembered how bad he felt when he tried to hurt her, and when she was falling. She wished it never happened. But the psychological scars would never heal, no matter how much they tried to put themselves together. Unfortunately, they have Heihachi to thank for that.


	20. Let It Burn

**Sorry for the inconvenience. I've been too sick to sit in front of a computer screen for quite some time, but I'm trying to get better. Title of this chapter is Let It Burn by RED/Nightcore. Personally, I like Nightcore's version better than the original. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't feel bad."

"Easier said than done…"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes, vividly remembering her skull smacking into concrete. She could almost feel the white hot pain erupt as if it was happening again. She cleared the thought from her head and sat up.

"Is it okay to say that I feel different?" She asked.

"Well yeah," He said. "But in what way?"

"I…I can't explain it. But somehow, I just feel different from what I remember."

"That's not too strange…"

Xiaoyu stood up and paced around. She was nervous for Lars and for everyone else.

"I wanna go to the council," She shouted. "I need to go now!"

"Xiao, do you wanna give everyone there a heart attack? It's best if you can stay here."

"I can't stay here. I know that Lars will literally rip Heihachi apart! I deserve to at least see that."

"But…" He sighs, totally giving up. "Fine…do you know how to get there?"

"I think so."

Xiaoyu walked towards the door and opened it slightly. She glanced back at Hwoarang, who had a look of sympathy on his face.

"Xiao, I know it's your choice, but…" He stopped to keep his voice from breaking. "If you go there, think about their feelings, okay? Who knows what's going through their minds at this moment."

"Hwoarang…I can handle them."

And with that being said, she exited out the room without looking back.

* * *

**(Lars and Shen)**

Shen stayed outside, listening into the carnage that was taking place within. When the door opened, she turned towards Lars.

"Did…did you enjoy it?" She asked.

"I think I might've found myself a new hobby."

Shen looked back down at her feet and continued to stare into space.

"I wish that I could've been the one that got tossed off instead of Xiao…"

"Shen…" He paused before switching to one of his native tongues. "_Sore wa akatsuki ga itta shimatta koto o anata no seide wa arimasen. Sore wa watashitachi no shogai no izurekade wa arimasen. Zaiaku-kan ga anata o tenpuku sa sete wa ikemasen._"

"I know, but-"

He sighed and leaned against the wall, eyes closed. Shen fought to find words to say, but nothing came. She gave up and stood next to him instead.

Slowly, Anna walked down the hallway towards them with her jaw clenched. She clearly had something on her mind, but what? Shen greeted her and stood up straight.

"What's wrong?" Shen asked. "You don't come this way unless something's wrong."

"There is," She said. "But I just don't know how to explain it…"

"What do you mean?" Lars asked. "Can you tell us?"

Anna hesitated, knowing that when she spoke, they probably wouldn't believe her. She started to speak anyway.

"…Dragunov had a vision about that girl you all tried to save."

Before Anna finished the whole sentence, Lars' eyes snapped open. He jerked his head towards her, eager for more information.

"What did he see?" He asked. "Don't lie about anything he told you, because I need to know."

"Well…this might shock you, but…she's alive."

Lars got up off the wall and began approaching Anna. Before he could fully reach her, he felt something grab him from behind. He was about to flip, but the voice reached his ears before he could do so.

"Lars, I'm okay…I'm alive…"

His body relaxed as he stood up straight. A whole lot of emotion came over him before he could speak. He didn't know which one was above the other.

"Lars?"

_What do I say? _He thought. _What do I do? I'm freaking out here! _

He took a deep gulp. He was so nervous, as this was the last thing he would've ever expected.

"I thought you were already dead," He managed to say. "How are you even alive?"

"You gave me your blood before I was fully dead, right?" She said. "How come you expected me dead?"

"Because your heart stopped just before I started to give you my blood. It was a one in a million chance."

Xiaoyu jumped down and turned away. She felt slightly hurt, but she couldn't blame him.

"I…I see."

Shen couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. She was still in disbelief that her daughter was even alive. She wanted to hug her, but she was afraid; afraid that it would all be a dream. A bad dream…

"Mom, aren't you happy that I'm alive?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I…I am sweetie," She said. "I'm just afraid it's a dream and that I'm gonna wake up…"

"Well then…where's Heihachi? I want to tell him something."

Lars turned around to face her. "Why do you wanna see him?"

"…I just wanna talk to him alone. I deserve at least that, right?"

Lars opened his mouth to argue, but realized that it was inevitable. He opened up the door for her and allowed her inside. The door shut and she was met with a bloody figure.

"You were gonna get what was coming to you eventually," She said. "I don't see why you still try to escape your fate."

She pulled out a lighter and flicked it, playing with the flame. "…But I guess fate chose me to end you instead of your son."

Since blood was flammable, she came up with a devious, yet psychotic idea; she decided to burn him alive.

She kneeled down to a line of blood and smiled. She held the lighter down and watched the blaze flow towards Heihachi. She turned around and headed for the door, savoring the sound of his panicked screams.

"Burn in hell," She said, leaving. "…_Literally_."

She walked out, passed by Lars, Anna, and Shen, and walked away. It didn't take long for the smell of smoke to reach their noses.

"What the hell did she do?" Shen said. "Set him on fire!?"

"She sure did," Lars said. "So I wouldn't go in there…"

"I would watch her if I were you," Anna said. "She's most likely unstable since she was basically dead before."

Lars felt bad, since he was partly to blame. He caused most of this, and for that, he had to make things somewhat right.

"I'll take care of her," He said. "It's mostly my fault to begin with. Come on Shen, let's go."

* * *

**(Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu)**

Asuka was eager to see if Hwoarang was awake, so she rushed past everyone and into the ICU. Her eyes lit up with happiness as she ran towards him.

"Hwoarang!"

She ran towards him and hugged him until she was in danger of cutting off his air supply. When she let go, she kissed him with a fiery passion.

"You had me worried for so long," She said. "I thought you'd be dead…"

"I'm here, aren't I?" He said.

"Yeah, but…"

Asuka's voice was cut short as she glanced next to the bed next to Hwoarang's. She walked over to it and ran her hand over the fabric. Her hand met with something wet and red.

"This is blood," She said. "Didn't Lars bring Xiao's body in here?"

"Yeah; he left shortly after."

"Then where's her body?"

Hwoarang hesitated; he didn't want to tell them, but they were gonna find out anyway.

"She…she left…she went to look for you all, to tell you that she was okay. I tried to stop her, but she insisted on telling you all for herself."

"Was she in her right state of mind when she did that?"

He nodded. Lee pulled out his cellphone and began to call Lars. But all he got was his voicemail.

"Dammit," He said. "He won't answer."

"Maybe he's dealing with her now," Kazuya said. "Since she still hasn't let his guilt go, he doesn't want us involved."

"He'll come back with her eventually," Jin said. "She can't put up much of a fight if she's human…"

* * *

**(Outside the Vampire council's building) **

"Xiao, hold up!"

Lars touched her shoulder in order to reassure her, but she removed his hand and turned around.

"It felt kind of fun to burn him alive," She said, smirking. "The sound of his screaming…and the smell of burning flesh and bones…it almost reminds me of when he threw me off the building not too long ago…ah, memories…"

"Xiao…? You're not acting like yourself…"

"What do you mean? I'm just fine. I'm my perky, old self!"

Xiaoyu smiled and turned back around, walking. Lars and Shen couldn't do anything but stare in disbelief. What the hell's going on with her?

_She's lying, _Lars thought. _She's fucking lying. She's fucking livid. She's close to having a mental breakdown._

"Xiao, you're lying to our faces," He said. "You're close to breaking down, so come right out and say it."

Xiaoyu frowned, knowing that he was right. She walked over to him and sighed.

"You're right," She said. "I am ready to turn into a puddle of psychological goo, but…it's not only that. It feels like I'm angry; but the question is for what? I've gotten my revenge, but what else is there to do? I feel like…I'm not human anymore…"

Lars laid a hand on her shoulder again. "Even if you're not human anymore, we'll all be there for you, okay? You won't have to suffer alone."

She leaned into him, waiting for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace. He meant what he said; he wouldn't let her suffer alone, whether or not she was human now.

"I mean it Xiao," He said. "It's mostly my fault, and I need to fix this. Will you let me?"

She nodded.

* * *

**One more chapter left! I have no idea when that'll be up, so stay tuned. Later peeps!**


	21. Scared (Epilogue)

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Asuka asked, sitting on the bed.

"We just wait for them to come back," Jin said. "But it's gonna take a while."

"Lili, what's wrong?"

Lili was looking out the window with a heavy sigh. Hwoarang approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Now I know what happened to my father," She said. "He was just another pawn in Heihachi's plan…a failed one, at that…"

"At least your father's death was avenged. That was the least we could do."

Lili still said nothing. She looked out the window again and never said anything.

* * *

**(Lars, Xiaoyu, and Shen) **

"Wait!"

Just as the trio was beginning to leave, Anna ran towards them in a rush.

"Dragunov wants to see Xiaoyu," She said. "He has something important to show her."

"And what's that?" Lars asked, slightly agitated. "She's too unstable to be asked for right now."

"He requested her presence. I can't really argue with him. You guys can come with her if you want to."

Xiaoyu said nothing as she began walking back inside. Lars quickly put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Xiao, you don't need to go in there," He said. "Although, if you want to…"

"Lars, they're the vampire council," He said. "I can't refuse. If he called on me, there must be something he wanted to tell me."

"…Alright."

* * *

**(Council's main room) **

"Where is he?"

"He's coming, just have patience."

Xiaoyu sat in a chair, bouncing her legs up and down. Shen sat down next to her daughter, still unable to believe she was here.

"Do you feel different?" She asked.

"A little bit. I don't know how, but I just do."

"That's to be expected," Lars said. "Death usually does that."

"Here he comes."

Dragunov appeared and stood in place with his gazed fixed on Xiaoyu. She returned her gazed as he motioned her to come towards him. She slowly walked towards him with her eyes never wavering from him.

He slowly tilted her head up towards him and towards the light. His eyes widened as he took a step back from her.

"Dragunov, what's wrong?" Anna asked, rushing to his aid. "What did you see?"

Lars ran up to Xiaoyu, who was still facing the light. He caught on quickly as he continued looking.

"Your eyes," He began. "They're two different colors…one side's dark blue, while the other's completely black."

"Our powers don't work on her. Was she immune when she was human?"

Lars nodded. "Yeah. So…what does this mean? Is she one of us now?"

"Most likely. If she is one of us, she's the most powerful vampire in existence."

Xiaoyu pulled herself away from them and bit her lip until she tasted blood. "Dammit…"

"Xiao, I didn't mean for you to turn out this way. I just wanted you to stay alive. I wasn't gonna let you-"

Xiaoyu cut him off by shushing him with her finger. "Lars, I don't blame you, but…the problem mostly lies within me. I still can't let go of my past, even though it was two years ago."

Shen wanted to say something, but her throat closed off.

"Dragunov wants to see just how lethal you really are," Anna said. "Will you accept?"

Without hesitation, Xiaoyu nodded. Lars quickly objected.

"You don't even know if she has the powers," He said, completely livid. "What if you kill her!? What if she becomes sadistic, or even masochistic in the process!? Who will stop her then!?"

"Lars…" Shen finally found her voice. "You can't refuse. You're not the one they're asking. Ling, do you really wanna do this?"

Again, Xiaoyu nodded. She wanted to see for herself if she really had the powers. She walked away from them and approached Anna and Dragunov.

"…I'm ready."

* * *

**(Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu) **

"So…if Xiao is a vampire," Jin began. "Not saying she is, but…what do we do if she is?"

"She won't be treated any different than she was before the incident," Kazuya said. "She's still the same on the inside, right?"

"Hopefully. But what she experienced was extremely traumatic. She could be mentally impaired down on the inside."

_I hope not_, Jin thought. _That's not what we need from her at all. _

"We'll see once they get here."

Lee sat down in one of the chairs and swirled around in it, thinking. Then he asked an irrelevant question.

"Do you guys even know what masochism and sadism is?"

Kazuya and Jin turned towards him. "Of course."

"Then read this, because I think you're both wrong."

Lee printed out the definitions and handed it to both of them.

"Oh boy…a sadist is a person who inflicts pain on others for pleasure. Or they can be just downright cruel."

Jin gulped as he read the paper. He wasn't shocked, but seeing Xiaoyu being either of the definitions would scare any of them.

"A masochist is a person who likes pain or to be humiliated. It…gives them pleasure. This is creepy."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "So, you're scared of little Xiao? Jin, that's not like you."

"I'm not scared of her yet," He said. "I wanna see for myself, though."

"Yeah, okay…"

* * *

**(Hidden cell room)**

Xiaoyu and Dragunov walked into the hidden room, with Lars, Shen, and Anna in the room above them. They were there if something went wrong.

"Is this where we're gonna fight?" Xiaoyu asked. "When do we-hey!"

Xiaoyu ducked and ran away from Dragunov's kick. She stood up and got into her fighting stance.

"I don't take surprise attacks lightly-"

Her sentence was cut off as she was hit in the chest with a hard kick that sent her into a wall, cracking it. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"I just said I wasn't ready!"

She charged towards Dragunov, swinging at him. He countered with ease and punched her in her stomach. She coughed as she slid back into the wall. On the top floor, Lars was struggling to stay in the room.

"Dammit, stop this," He yelled. "You're going to kill her!"

"He won't," Anna said. "He'll stop once he's sure."

Lars growled and returned his attention to the window. When he looked back, he immediately ran out the room. Shen didn't even try to stop him.

"Enough," He said, blocking Dragunov. "She isn't a vampire, so stop it now!"

Xiaoyu stood up, trying to stay conscious. "I'm okay…"

"You're not alright! You're trying too hard!"

Without warning, Xiaoyu's appearance changed. Her hair was longer, her body was healing, and her eyes changed colors. She tackled Dragunov through the wall and began unleashing hell on him. All Lars could do was watch with wide eyes.

"_I'll kill you!_"

Xiaoyu bit at Dragunov continuously all over his body, and he was powerless to stop her. She clawed at his face, creating deep gashes that healed instantly.

"_You fucking bitch! Leave me the hell alone!_"

She grasped at his throat with malicious intent. When she grabbed it, she sunk her teeth into him and ripped his throat clean out, covering her in crimson. She held it in her hand, savoring the sound of Dragunov choking on his blood.

"Xiao…what the hell?" Lars asked. "What the hell happened…?"

Xiaoyu said nothing as she looked at the piece of flesh in her hand and threw it away. She ran off without a word. Lars followed her, but quickly lost track.

"Dammit, I lost her!"

"Lars, what the hell happened!?"

Shen ran up to him, frantic. Anna tended to Dragunov, who was healing himself after that horrific ordeal.

"She's gone," He said. "She…just left."

He picked up his phone and dialed Jin. After a few seconds, he picked up.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked. "Is everything going alright?"

"Everything is going the opposite of what you just said," Lars said. "Xiaoyu is a vampire."

"What!?"

"Yeah; she almost killed Dragunov, and now she's running amok. I need a search team to help me look for her."

"We'll have them dispatched ASAP. You just keep looking until then."

Lars hung up his phone with Shen on his back. He could tell how much this was hurting her.

"Shen, I'll do everything to get her back," He said. "I mean it."

Shen dropped down as Lars started up his motorcycle. She jumped on, holding onto him tightly.

"Let's go find my daughter…"

**Well, this is the end. But there will be a continuation soon. Thanks for sticking by this story, peeps! Love ya! **


End file.
